ART ET DESILLUSION
by Rosabella01
Summary: Bella 19 ans,se retrouve mariée avec son meilleur ami Jacob Black.Elle ne souhaite pas resté mariée,mais Jake ne l'entend pas de cette oreille!Que va t il donc ce passer?
1. Chapter 1

**_Salut tout le monde, me revoici avec une seconde fic, avec tout les personnages humains ce coup ci j'espère que celle ci vous plaira un peu plus ^^,si oui je verrai si je la continue ou pas. Je tiens aussi à dire que vos avis compte beaucoup pour moi, surtout les critiques, ça aide toujours, c'est très constructif! donc svp, penser au review, ça fait toujours plaisir! Sur ce bonne lecture^^!_**

**_disclamer: Les personnages appartiennent à la grande S. MEYER_**

*********************************************************************************

**ART ET DESILLUSION**

CHAPITRE 1

POV BELLA

Enfin le grand jour allais bientôt arrivé, j'allais enfin pouvoir tourner la page et redémarrer une nouvelle vie. J'avais fait la pire sottise de ma vie il y a seulement six mois, en effet je m'étais rendu à Las Vegas avec des amies, dont mon meilleur ami de l'époque (pas si lointaine d'ailleurs) Jacob Black, histoire de fêter la futur obtention de nos diplômes. Nous nous amusions si bien qu'un soir Jacob et moi nous nous étions carrément soulés, puis retrouvés le lendemain matin dans nos tenus de nouveaux nés dans une grande suite et ce avec la bague au doigt; tant et si bien que moi Isabella Marie Swan, 19 ans, je me retrouvais mariée avec mon meilleur ami.

La confrontation avec mes parents sera toujours l'un des pires souvenirs de ma vie, le premier étant quand Jacob m'avais dit qu'il n'accepterai jamais l'annulation du mariage. Quand j'ai annoncé à mes parents que je m'étais mariée, j'ai crue que mon père allait me trucider sur place et que ma mère allais faire une crise cardiaque. En effet, pour mes parents on ne rigolais pas avec le mariage, pour eux c'était quelque chose de sacré. De plus, étant une Swan, je me devais de ne pas agir de la sorte; ma famille étant très connut et respecté à Forks, d'une part, à cause de mon père Charlie Swan, chef de la police de la ville, ex militaire de renom ayant laissé la carrière militaire pour sa famille malgré ce malgré tout, sous les honneurs et de l'autre à cause de ma mère Renée Swan née Hoover, issue de la haute société anglaise, héritière de million de dollar, léguer par mon grand père à sa mort.

Mon acte inconsidéré avait mis ma famille dans une situation plus qu' inconfortable, cela dit c'était avant tout pour moi qu'ils s'inquiétaient et après avoir digéré la nouvelle, mes parents m'avait rassurer sur le fait que cette histoire serait régler très rapidement.

Mes frères et ma sœur, des triplés âgés de 22ans, avaient réagit de manière moins souple que mes parents. Rosalie m'avait affligé une gifle magistral et m'avait hurler dessus à m'en briser les tympans, puis étais revenue s'excuser pour la gifle, Jasper, lui m'avait regardé comme s'il ne me reconnaissait plus, puis m'avait assuré que comme toujours il serait la pour moi et m'avais serré dans ses bras. James, lui comme à son habitude, avait réagit de façon virulente, pour lui le seul responsable était Jacob et il était allé à la réserve Quilleute pour donner une belle correction à mon « époux », je ne lui en voulais pas du tout, mourant moi même d'envie de lui filer la plus belle rouste de sa vie pour vouloir m'obliger à accepté cette pseudo union. Je me rappelais de manière exacte des derniers mots que nous avions échangés lors de notre dernière discussion, face à face sans avocat comme intermédiaire.

« Bella je t'aime depuis déjà longtemps et tu le sais, je rêvais de te voir un jour devenir ma femme, et maintenant ce jour est arrivé, certe il n'est pas comme je l'aurai imaginé, j'aurai préféré que nos famille soit présente, mais... » je lui coupais la parole.

« Mais quoi Jake? Tu penses réellement qu'on va resté marié et si possible renouveller nos voeux? NON MAIS TU ES MALADES, hurlais je, JAMAIS JE N'ACCEPTERAIS CELA TU M'ENTENDS? CE MARIAGE REPRESENTE LA PIRE BETISE DE MA VIE! JE VEUX L'ANNULATION DE CE MARIAGE,C'EST CLAIR?».

« Bella calme toi, cela ne sert à rien de te mettre dans un tel état de nerf, je te dis juste ce que je pense et d'ailleurs tu auras beau hurler, jamais je n'accepterai de mon plein gré une quelconque annulation, je t'aime trop ma Bella pour te quitter » me dit il sur un ton qui me donna à ce moment et dans ce contexte,l'envie de vomir.

« Dans ce cas n'éssaie même plus de m'approcher, je suis peut être légalement ta femme, mais dans la réalité considère que je ne suis plus rien pour toi, ne me considère plus comme ta meilleur amie, tu n'es plus le mien, oublie moi, si tu as à me dire quelque chose, dit à ton avocat de contacter le mien, nous nous reverrons au tribunal! », lui dis je en lui claquant la porte au nez, le laissant seul dans la suite où mon calvaire avait débuté.

En effet il m'avait fallut six longs mois pour que mon divorce soit prononcer, j'en avais baver, Jake et son avocat trouvais à chaque fois des excuses pitoyables pour repousser le procès, et l'excuse qui m'a le plus porté préjudice fut une phrase que j'avais moi même prononcé « et si on se mariais » avais je dit à Jake, bien sur sous l'effet de l'alcool,je m'en mordais les doigts, mais cela avait suffit pour que l'avocat de Jake m'accuse d'être l'instigatrice de ce mariage. Heureusement pour moi mes parents avaient engagés le meilleur avocat de Seattle MR JENKS pour me représenter et malgré toutes les vaines tentatives de Jake pour me discrédité ou la chose qui m'avais le plus énervé, réclamé la moitié de mes biens qui soit disant lui revenais si nous divorcions, mon avocat avait réussit à faire en sorte que la cour statue le divorce en ma faveur, ce qui voulait dire que Jacob Black n'aurait aucun sous sortant de ma poche et surtout pas un centime de ma part de l'héritage que grand père m'avait laissez à sa mort et que je devais percevoir à mes 21ans, mes frères et ma soeur l'avait déjà perçut.

En cette fin de vacances d'été, contrairement à tout ceux qui se plaignaient de la fin de celles ci, moi j'étais heureuse, avec mon pseudo mariage bientôt derrière moi, j'étais ravie d'enfin pouvoir commencer ma nouvelle vie, j'avais en effet réussit brillamment à mes examen, finissant major de ma promotion, remontant ainsi dans l'estime de mes parents, mais j'allais également intégrer la meilleurs écoles d'art du pays. J'avais participé à un concours destiné aux jeunes artistes et mes créations avaient eu le premier prix, j'étais très fier, quand j'ai appris la nouvelle, j'étais toujours en instance de divorce et cela m'avait réchauffé le coeur; je n'aurai pas de problème pour les paiements des frais de scolarités étant donné que le prix du concours était une bourse complète couvrant les frais d'un an de scolarités et si j'obtenais les résultats escomptés cette bourse pourrait être renouvelée les années suivantes.

**********************

J'étais chez moi, dans ma chambre avec Rosalie, qui s'amusait à me brosser les cheveux, nous discutions de tout et de rien, assise en tailleur sur mon grand lit; jusqu'à ce que mes frères débarquent dans la chambre.

« Belissima ,c'est comme ça que James m'appelais, quand vas tu te rebeller contre cette monstresse blonde? Sérieux, tu n'es pas une poupée grandeur nature que je sache! Dit il en pouffant comme un gamin.»

« tu peux parler toi, quand ont étaient petit, c'est toi qui occupais la place de Bella ! Rétorqua Jasper hilare »

« Je t'ai sonné Jazz? »

« Arrête, James, tu sais très bien que Jazz à raison, en ce qui concerne Rose tu es mal placé pour critiquer » dis je à mon frère, tout en rigolant également.

« Belissima, précise ta pensée! Me dit il en me regardant droit dans les yeux pour m'intimider », ce fut cependant Rose qui répondit à ma place.

« elle veux dire par la que tu ne peux rien me refuser, depuis qu'on est tout petit tu passes tout mes caprices, alors.... »

« ok, ok, si on changeais de discussion! Dit James un peu irriter, même quand on rigolais son mauvais carractère pouvait vite remonter à la surface, il était vraiment mauvais perdant et détestait avoir tord, je me demandais alors comment, dans ces conditions il pouvait resté dans la Marine. »

« Ben, parlons de ma très chère meilleurs amie Victoria, dis-je sur un ton léger, alias ta petite amie, celle la même que tu as tellement accaparé que je n'ai pas pue la voir autant que je voulais, ignoble grand frère possessif »

« Ah très chère soeur quand tu seras amoureuse, tu comprendras mieux, pourquoi nous n'avions pas trop de temps à t'accorder! Me dit il en me faisant un clin d'oeil »

« Tu oublies, que notre chère soeur est une femme mariée et qu'elle est plus apte que toi à comprendre cela ! Dit Rose sur le ton de la rigolade, mais comme à chaque fois qu'on abordais le sujet, le James bougon refis son apparition.

« Bordel, si je le retrouve sur mon chemin, je le scalpe, je l'étripe, ou encore je le séquestre et s'il parvient à s'échapper, je me ferai une joie de le traqué, et de sentir sa peur à ce moment là! »

« James Bradley Swan, je vous sommes d'arrêter avec ce genre d'idée! Lui dis je comme on parle aux enfants que l'on réprimende . »

« Bon sang Bella, comment tu as pu faire une telle connerie, je te jure petite soeur, tu sais que je t'aime et que je te soutiens à 200 %, tu es mon petit coeur, Rosie est quasiment une part de moi même, mais toi tu es ma petite chouchoute, mon trésor, ça tu le sais? Mais là faut vraiment que tu m'expliques maintenant ce qui ta poussé à déconné de la sorte, je suis enfin prêt à l'entendre! »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise James, je n'ai rien prémédité, je me suis souler avec mon pote, nous sommes allés dans une chapelle, nous nous sommes mariés, avons célébrer notre nuit de noce comme il se doit, tu étais déjà au courant c'était l'un des arguments que l'avocat de Jake avait émis pour justifié le fait que le mariage ne pouvait être annulé, que « celui ci avait été consommé », bref j'ai agis comme une idiote une fois dans ma vie et en voilà le résultat! Dis je d'une traite avant de m'éffondrer sur le lit en pleurant, ce fut Jazz qui tout en me prenant dans ses bras, repris la parole. »

« Nous sommes tous d'accord ici pour dire que Isabella ici présente a agis comme une idiote ce soir là, mais nous savon aussi qui est la vrai Bella, notre petite soeur, une fille ravissante, intelligente, une artiste de talent à en faire pâlir d'envie Picasso, je rougis à ce compliment, et une fille avec un coeur d'or, donc je vous propose d'en finir une bonne foi pour toute avec cette histoire, Bells a assé souffert, son divorce sera prononcer dans moins de deux semaines et elle sera enfin libre, donc je vous propose de fêter ça au lieu de ressasser les érreurs du passé! Vous en pensez quoi? »

« Je suis pour, dit Rosalie, d'autant plus que tu vas enfin quitter la maison, tu va vivre toute seul ma puce, la belle vie, sans parent sur le dos, je te promet que je ne te laisserai pas t'ennuyer les week end petite soeur, une chance pour toi que ton école ne soit qu'à une heure de notre fac à Jazz et à moi! dit elle d'un ton trahissant son excitation, et tu verras les garçons sont canon! Ah oui fait moi pensé à te présenter Emmet, je l''ai rencontré il y a quelque semaine, il,me plait vraiment, mais je veux savoir comment tu le trouves! »

« Je serai ravie de le rencontrer Rosie » lui répondis je.

« Bien alors, c'est régler, dans moins de quinze jours nous organiserons une méga fiesta pour célébrer la libération de notre soeur, ainsi que son départ pour ses études? Dit James »

« OooooK , hurla Rosalie, avant de me sauter dessus et de me renverser sur le lit et de se mettre à califourchon sur moi, Jasper tu t'occupes de l'organisation,James tu te charges des parents, je vis alors un sourire sadique se dessiner sur son beau visage et ses magnifiques prunelles bleu me transpercé, quand à nous :SHOPPING, hurla t elle à mon oreille. » j'aurais du m'en douter, j'avais heureusement appris en 19ans de vie commune avec ma soeur que grands évenements comme petits évenements rimais toujours avec Shopping, ma soeur était une accro pour ne pas dire une drogué de la mode.

*************************

Le grand jour était enfin arrivé, nous étions tous au tribunal, pour la dernière fois, comme prévu le juge avait statué le divorce en ma faveur, nous avions signé tout les papiers qu'il y avait à signer Jacob et moi, puis le juge nous avait déclaré officiellement et définitivement divorcer. Je rayonnais, Jacob quand à lui avait du mal à accepter cela, pour ne pas changer.

« Bella », dit il en me prenant le bras, James s' approchais pour le repousser ou plus tel que je le connaissais, je lui fit signe que je gérais, puis je dégageais mon bras de l'emprise de Jake.

« Que veux tu Jacob? » lui dis-je glacial.

« Tu es heureuses? Tu as enfin obtenue ce que tu voulais? » me dit il avec arrogance.

« Si tu penses qu'en me prenant de haut et en étant sarcastique tu me feras regretter notre pseudo union tu te mets le doigt dans l'oeil, et pour répondre à ta question, je suis plus qu' heureuse d'être débarrassé de toi, durant ces six mois j'ai vue qui était le vrai Jacob Black, je me demande comment j'ai fait pour être ton amie toute ces années, tu n'es qu'un homme égris et prêt aux pire bassaisse pour obtenir ce qu'il veut, je n'ai qu'une chose à te dire et une seule et je te l'avait déjà dite : Oublie moi! »

« Tu verras un jour que j'étais celui qui était fait pour toi, et ce jour la tu regretteras tes paroles et comme je ne suis pas aussi mauvais que tu sembles le croire, j'aurai la grandeur d'âme de te reprendre, sache que je t'aimerai toujours Bella, et que tu le veuilles ou non je sais qu'un jour tu seras de nouveau mienne!et c'est une promesse. »

Je n'eus pas le loisir de répondre car James et à mon grand étonnement, Jasper, lui si pacifique habituellement, plaquèrent Jacob contre un mur, sous le regard ébaï de nos parents et de Billy Black le père de Jacob.

« Espèce de crétin, si tu t'approches à moins d'un kilomètre de notre soeur, je te jure que marines ou pas, fils de flic ou non je te ferais regretter d'avoir vue le jour » dit james d'un ton qui me glaça le sang, mais ce ne fut rien comparé à l'effet que produisit Jasper, son regard étais noir, toute sa colère contenue depuis l'annonce de mon mariage était remonté à la surface, il était encore plus éffrayant que James, quand il pris la parole, et pourtant il parlais d'une voix plus ou moins neutre.

« Jacob, si j'apprends que tu as essayé de joindre ma sœur, de lui parler, de la toucher ou autre, je te promet une seul et unique chose c'est que tu le regretteras, pour tout te dire ce que James a prévue pour toi te sembleras être une cure de jouvence par rapport à ce que je te réserve, suis je assé clair dans mes propos? » Jacob se contenta de secouer la tête pour acquiescer.

Mon père pris alors la parole pour mettre fin aux hostilités.

« Bon c'est sur ces charmantes recommandations, que nous nous quittons, les enfants laissez Jacob rejoindre son père s'il vous plait, Billy je m'excuse pour l'emportement de mes fils! »

« Il n'y a pas de mal Charlie, je peux les comprendre il s'agit de leur sœur, sur ce mon fils allons -y! Je me sens fatiguer » dit il à l'intention de Jacob, qui se positionna derrière le fauteuil roulant de son père, puis tourna les talons. Je réalisais alors qu'il manquait un point final à tout cela.

« Jake, il tourna la tête vers moi plein d'espoir, ma famille me fusillait du regard, j'ai oublié une chose, ta Promesse tu peux te la garder, lui dis je avant de le toiser, il repris son chemin le dos légèrement vouter, ma sœur me regarda d'un air ....surpris? »

« Bella, j'y crois pas, toi, agir de la sorte,....bon sang je suis trop fière de toi! »me dit elle puis elle me serra fort dans ses bras.

« Bon j'ai crue comprendre que vous aviez une fête à préparer mes amours, dit ma mère, allons y et que plus jamais je ne retourne ici, vous m'entendez? Pour aucun de vous. » Elle me pris dans ses bras, puis nous nous en allions.

Fin chapitre 1

**********************

_**Alors le verdict, cette fic vous plait?**_

_**J'attend avec impatience votre avis, donc pensez au petit bouton vert ci dessous, REVIEW! SVP ^^**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut à vous toutes, me revoicie avec un nouveau chapitre, qui je l'espère vous plaira! Je tiens également à vous remercier pour toute vos mise en alert, vos review, cela m'a vraiment fait plaisir, et donné encore plus de courage pour écrire cette suite^^.**

**J'ai déja répondu à la plupart de vos review, voici les réponses aux revieweuses anonymes: **

**Cathou: ma petite lectrice favorite qui me soutien depuis si longtps, je suis ravie que cette nouvelle fanfic te plaise, tu sais que ton avis compte beaucoup pour moi!**

**Andree: je suis heureuse que ma fic te plaise, j'espère que cette suite te plaira!**

**Ben maintenant, passons aux choses sérieuses, voici le chapitre 2. BONNE LECTURE et pensez au petit bouton vert^^.**

*****************************************************************************************************************************************

CHAPITRE 2

POV ROSALIE

Enfin ma petite Bella pouvait souffler, une page était tourner, son divorce enfin prononcer elle pouvait recommencer à vivre normalement, sans se préoccuper de Jacob Black. Ah, celui ci, il était la dernière personne que j'aurai suspecté de mettre ma sœur en difficulté, ils se connaissaient tout les deux depuis le jardin d'enfant,c'était son meilleur ami, je savais qu'il l'aimait en secret, comme la plupart des garçons du lycée d'ailleurs; cela dit je n'aurai jamais crue qu'il aurait agit de la sorte avec elle, ce con croyait que ce stupide mariage lui donnait des droits sur ma petite chérie, il se prenait pour qui vraiment, certes Bella avait été celle qui avait commencé cette stupide affaire, en proposant à Jake de l'épouser, mais elle était complètement ivre, et ce crétin qui prétextait l'aimé voulait l'emprisonner dans un mariage sans avenir, bref , la voir lui rabattre son caquet au tribunal m'avait vraiment fait plaisir, je m'étais moi même retenue de ne pas lui sauté à la gorge, d'une parce que Bella semblait gérer les choses et de deux parce que mes frères avait dit tout ce que j'avais à dire.

Là, Bella et moi nous trouvions dans une grande boutique de Seattle, nous n'étions pas allé à Port Angeles car je trouvais que le choix d'article était trop limité. Cela me faisait chaud au cœur, de revoir mon petit ange de petite sœur rire aux éclats à nouveau, elle semblait si préoccuper ces derniers mois. Elle qui détestait le shopping intensif que je lui affligeais habituellement, semblait en profiter autant que moi. Nous avions toutes les deux les bras remplis de sac en tout genre, j'espérais que le coffre de ma Mercedes allait pouvoir tout prendre, c'était la première fois que Bella achetait autant que moi, et en tant que sœur j'avais été très heureuse quand elle m'avait charger de lui créer une nouvelle garde robe, pour son entré en école supérieur. Je connaissais parfaitement les goût de ma sœur, sa personnalité, donc je lui concoctais un look glamour et sexy, qui tout en étant chic restait toujours sobre, ces tenus lui allait merveilleusement bien, il faut dire qu'avec un physique comme le sien tout ne pouvais que lui allé. Elle avait une belle taille, des jambes à en faire pâlir d'envie n'importe quel fille, une poitrine ni trop grosse ni trop petite, c'est à dire la bonne taille, de magnifique cheveux brun comme ceux de notre père, descendant en cascade jusqu'au creux de ses reins, des splendides yeux couleur chocolat, et des lèvres pulpeuses, elle était une vrai Bombe, pour reprendre le terme masculin par référence. Personnellement, je n'étais pas en reste non plus, cela ma d'ailleurs value quelque problème, les gens avais pour habitude de me catalogué dans certain stéréotype plus qu' idiot, j'étais peu être, belle, grande avec de longue jambe, une forte poitrine, de yeux bleu comme mes frères, des lèvres pulpeuses comme celle de ma sœur et avec une longue chevelure blonde (couleur que je tenais tout comme mes frères de notre grand mère maternel), je n'était en aucun cas une bimbo écervelé contrairement à ce que pouvait penser certain.

Tout comme Bella, mes frères et moi étions sortit du lycée sous les honneurs, nous avions tous d'excellente note, même James , qui faisait toujours le minimum et était surtout porté sur les filles, un vrai chaud lapin, malgré tout nos parents ne disaient rien, car il ramenait toujours des bonnes notes. Jasper lui, était le mec réservé, un poil trop protecteur avec moi, mais qui était très respecté et populaire, nombreuses sont les filles qui lui courraient après. Question popularité j'étais au sommet également, beaucoup de garçon voulait sortir avec moi mais j'étais plus qu' exigeante, j'étais la chef des pom pom girls, présidente des élèves, je n'avais pas à me plaindre.

Quand Bella est rentré en première année mes frères et moi étions en dernière année, tout le monde nous connaissait et savait à quoi s'en tenir s'il faisait quelque chose à notre benjamine. On ne touchait pas à un ou une Swan, sans qu'il y ait représailles. Jacob Black avait pu le constater.

*************************

Nous nous trouvions devant l'allée de la villa, mes frères avaient décorer toute l'allée avec des ballons et plusieurs petites ampoules traçaient le chemin qui mènerai les invités, près d'une zone où ils pourraient garer leurs voitures sans endommager le magnifique pater de fleur de notre mère.

Je rangeais ma Mercedes dans le garage à coté de la Berline de Jasper et de la Ducatti de James, la vieilles Chevrolet que Bella c'était payé à ses 16ans, ayant rendu l'âme, le garage me paraissait plus grand, je vis ma sœur poussé un léger soupir, elle devait surement penser à la même chose que moi.

Lorsque nous rentrâmes, James nous informa que nos parents nous avaient laissé le champ libre pour la soirée et étaient partis diner en amoureux dans un des restaurants de Port Angeles et qu'ils ne seraient de retour que très tard dans la soirée.

Bella et moi regardions le travail accomplie par nos frères, nous étions toute deux, stupéfaites, la décoration était magnifique, digne des plus grandes boites de nuit, on s' y croirait vraiment.

Bon sang Jazz, vous êtes sur que Rose et moi ne sommes partit que quatre heures? Demanda Bella.

On n'a pas fait ça tout seul, rassurez vous, maman nous a donné un coup de main! Répondis Jazz.

Mais bon sang Jazz, t'aurai pas pu la bouclé, mec, on serai passé pour des héros! Dit James en commençant à pouffer comme un gamin.

Des héros, tu parles, à coup sur ça se serai retourné contre nous, connaissant Rose elle m'aurait confier toute la déco de notre appart!

Je ne pue m'empêcher de répliquer.

Désolé de te le dire cher frère, mais ton talent de décorateur n'égalera jamais le mien, donc je me garde l'exclusivité de la décoration de notre intérieur!

Que pourrais-je répondre à cela? Dit-il avec une mine si drôle, que nous nous mîmes tous à rire aux éclats.

Bella et moi avions monté nos courses dans nos chambres respectives, qui se trouvaient l'une à coté de l'autre; puis étions redescendu dans notre grand salon transformé en boite pour la nuit, afin d'aider nos frères à finaliser la décoration. Et trente minutes après nous étions tous monté pour nous préparer, car les invités allaient bientôt commencer à affluer.

***************************

Les premiers invités firent leur arrivé vers 22h, James se chargea de les accueillir, pendant que Jasper jouait au DJ. J'aidais la reine de la soirée à se préparer, Bella était somptueuse dans sa belle robe bustier noir, qui lui arrivait jusqu'à mi cuisse et qui la moulait parfaitement, elle avait des escarpins à talon rouge, qui s'accordait avec le reste de ses accessoires, un collier rouge avec un pendentif en forme de rose, des bracelets rouge et noir et de magnifiques créoles rouge avec un dégradé de noir, elle avait décidé de laissé ses cheveux, qu'on avait lissé pour l'occasion, lâcher. Son maquillage était sublime, à l'aide d'un eye-liner, d'un crayon et de mascara je lui avais fais un regard de braise et ses lèvres était d'un rouge sang, on aurait dit le maquillage qu'arborait les actrices des années 60/70; Bella était renversante . Quand à moi, je me trouvais divine également vêtu de ma robe bleu nuit m'arrivant juste au dessus du genou, ajusté à l'aide d'un corset qui accentuait l'effet décolleté de ma robe, mettant ainsi en valeur ma poitrine, j'avais chaussé, une pair d'escarpin assortie à ma robe et mes accessoires était tous en or, j'avais remonté mes cheveux en un chignon lâche, laissant ainsi s'échapper quelques mèches de manière artistique, mon maquillage était fait de façon à mettre mes yeux bleu en valeur et le résultat était satisfaisant et mes lèvres était mis en valeur par un gloss effet diamant sublime.

« Rose tu es époustouflante! »Me dit Bella.

« Je te retourne le compliment petite sœur tu es divines! »

Puis nous descendîmes au rez de chaussé où tout nos amis nous attendais, ils étaient déjà tous arrivé, personne ne manquait à l'appel, ils nous accueillirent sous un tonnerre d'applaudissement et de sifflement, surtout destiné à la reine du bal!

« Bon sang Bells, tu es splendide lui, dit Victoria qui la serrait fort dans ses bras, ma meilleur amie est une vrai bombe, tu vas en tourner des têtes à New-York!

« Pas trop j'espère », dit James qui vint nous rejoindre, il pris Bella et Vicki, sous ses bras!

« Et n'oublier pas ma moitié, Rose tu es renversante, petite sœur! »

« Merci frangin, mais je te rappelle que j'ai 2mn de plus que toi, petit frère! »

« Ouais, ouais! » fit il renfrogner, vraiment James ne changera jamais.

Nous nous amusions, avions dansé sur les musiques sur lesquels Jazz mixait. Les amis de Bella étaient venus tour à tour lui témoigner leur encouragements pour son entrer à la S.V.A (School of visual art) de New-York; Jessica était émue et avait pleuré comme une madeleine, Mike lui n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre qu'il n'allait plus pouvoir la voir autant qu'il le souhaitait, ma sœur me regarda et me fit un sourire, qui pour moi voulait tout dire, je savais qu'elle ne portais pas vraiment ces deux là dans son cœur; puis vint le tour d'Angela, là ma sœur craqua littéralement et se mit à pleuré dans les bras de son amie qui en faisait de même. Je sentais les larmes me monté au yeux devant ce spectacle attendrissant, quand je le vis dans l'encadrement de la porte, accompagné par deux autres jeunes hommes. Mais bon sang, il tenait si peu à la vie, si James le voyait ou encore Jazz, s'en serrait finit de lui et surtout de notre petite soirée qui avait si bien commencé. Je me ruais alors jusqu'à la porte, puis le repoussait au dehors afin que personne ne le voit lui et ses amis.

« Mais bordel Jacob à quoi joues tu? Lui dis je hors de moi, je le tirai loin des regards indiscrets et des oreilles baladeuses! »

« Moi, mais Rose, je ne joue pas, je souhaite juste parlé à ma f..., à Bella! », son haleine empestait l'alcool.

« Jake, je rêve ou tu es complètement soul? »

«Arrête, je n'ai bu que quelques bières,....... j'ai juste besoin de la voir, laisse moi passé! » me dit il en essayant de me contourné, mais je ne me laissais pas faire et me plaçait devant lui à nouveau »

« Jacob, elle ne veut plus te voir, du moins pas pour le moment, tu comprends? Si tu vas vers ma sœur dans cette état cela ne servira qu'à la faire te détesté encore plus, sans parlé du fait que James et Jasper vont te faire la peau. Sans oublié les autres amis de Bella se trouvant dans la maison, comme Mike ou Éric, non ressaisit toi Jake » lui dis le plus calmement, possible, malgré le fait que je mourrais d'envie de lui balancer mon pied dans son derrière. Il fallait que je reste zen, pour que cette soirée, la dernière grande soirée de ma sœur à Forks, ne se termine pas en pugilats.

« Elle a raison mec » lui dit Quil.

« C'est vrai mec, si tu y vas maintenant tu es bon pour te faire massacré, tu sais que tu peux compté sur nous habituellement mais là, il y a James et tu le connais, putain Jake c'est un Marine mec,et tu connais aussi bien que moi sa réputation, je te dis laisse courir au moins pour ce soir t'aura d'autre occasion de parler avec elle » dit Embry, il devait vraiment connaître les frasques de mon frère, il est vrai que James n'était pas un enfant de cœur étant ados; cela sembla refroidir les ardeurs de Jacob.

« Mais putain, vous savez bien que je ne la reverrai plus avant un moment, MERDE, hurla t il, je veux lui parlé, lui dire que je l'aime, que je la veux avec moi, que je ne suis rien sans elle, PUTAIN » hurla t il avant de se laisser tombé au sol en pleurant, une partie de moi eu un peu de peine pour lui, mais le bien être de ma sœur comptait plus. Et même si je dois reconnaître qu'il l'aimait, d'une façon assez malsaine selon moi, il l'aimait, mais n'était pas fait pour elle.

« Jake, je suis désolé, mais il est trop tard, tu dois t'en allez! » lui dis-je quand soudain une voix se fit entendre au loin, à priori, on me cherchait.

« ROSALIE » je reconnu, la voix de James, bon sang, il fallait vite que Jacob s'en aille.

« Jake, si tu aimes Bella comme tu le dis, va- t-en, et oublie là, c'est le mieux que tu pourras faire pour elle surtout ce soir, elle s'amuse, elle est heureuse, tu ne voudrais pas gâcher ça? »

« Non »

« Alors, va- t'en maintenant avant que l'un de mes frères ne te vois »

Il écouta mon conseil et s'en alla en courant avec ses amis vers le sentier menant à la forêt. Le timing était serré, une minute plus tard, James arrivait à mes cotés.

« Bon sang Rose, qu'est -ce que tu fabrique ici toute seul? »

« Je réfléchie »

« tu réfléchies? Et je peux savoir à quoi? »

« Non, secret de fille,viens on retourne voir les autres! »

Le reste de la soirée se passa relativement bien, Bella pu dire au revoir à tout ses amis. Nos parents furent de retours vers quatre heures du matin, ils avaient l'air de s'être bien amusés. Les invités, eux, partirent environ à la même heure. Bella, Jasper, James et moi étions tous épuisés et nous étions écroulés sous le poids de la fatigue.

***************************

Il ne restait plus que cinq petits jours avant que nous quittions Forks, Jazz et moi allions retrouver notre appartement situé près de l'université de Columbia où nous étudions. Jazz lui c'était le Droit et moi le commerce. Bella elle allait pouvoir enfin pouvoir emménagé dans son nouvel appartement, il se trouvait à peine à une ou deux heures du notre, j'avais vraiment hâte de le découvrir tout comme elle. Mais avant que ce jour n'arrive, mon père réservait à Bella le traditionnel cadeau de fin d'étude, nous y avons tous eu droit.

« Bella ma chérie, je n'arrive pas à croire que ce jour soit si vite arrivé, hier encore tu n'étais qu'un petit bébé et maintenant te voilà une.....une femme, ma chérie, sache que je suis fière de toi, peu importe tes erreurs sache que moi, ta mère et tes frères et ta sœur nous t'aimons et sommes très fiers de la personne que tu es ma chérie, sache que tu pourras toujours compter sur nous! »Dit mon père avec des trémolos dans la voix, ce qui trahissait son émotion.

« Oh papa », dit Bella avant de s'effondrer dans les bras de notre père, maman, était elle complètement émus et pleurait à chaude larmes dans les bras de Jazz, tandis que James qui se trouvait à coté de moi me caressait le dos, sentant que j'allais moi aussi craquer. Puis mon père repris la parole, après s'être éclaircit la voix.

« Bien, maintenant que j'ai finit mon petit discours passons à la meilleurs partit de ce moment, voici ton cadeau ma chérie, il tendait la main vers la porte du garage, afin que ma sœur l'ouvre.

Quand Bella ouvrit la porte, ses yeux s'agrandirent sous la surprise, mon père venait de lui offrir un magnifique Cabriolet Porsche gris métallisé, la voiture étais sublime; Bella se retourna vers notre père et lui sauta au cou. C'était la tradition, chez nous pour fêter notre diplôme et notre entré à la fac; nous avions tous reçu le moyen de locomotion de nos rêves et c'était le tour de Bella.

« Merci, merci, merci , c'est trop vraiment, je me serai contentée d'une occasion tu sais! »

« Nous savons mon cœur, dit ma mère, mais il était hors de question que j'autorise ma fille, à rouler dans une épave en plein New-York ce n'était même pas la peine d'y penser, j'ai toléré ta Chevrolet, parce que tu étais avec nous et que si tu avais une panne l'un d'entre nous ou encore nos amis auraient put te venir en aide mais là....c'était hors de question! »

Bella quitta les bras de notre père pour ceux de notre mère, qui la serra très fort contre elle et se fut Jazz qui rompit se moment .

« Bon et si on essayait ce petit bijou! , dit il en chipant les clés dans les mains de notre père et se mettant au volant, je veux voir ce qu'il a dans le ventre ».

« Et Jazz, c'est Ma voiture, hurla Bella en s'installant coté passager, c'est moi qui devrait conduire! »

« Calme, sœurette, tu auras tout le temps pour ça, pour l'instant laisse ton frérot s'amuser un peu! »

« Jazz, je te jure que si tu fais ne serais-ce qu'une égratignure à ma voiture je te tue »

« Dit le petit chaton en colère! , James et moi étions pliés de rire, t'inquiète je ne lui ferais rien à ton nouveau joujou! Et vous, vous venez ou vous continué à ricaner comme des hyènes? »

« On arrive » dit James, avant de me tiré par le bras vers la Porsche de Bella, nous nous installâmes à l'arrière.

« Les enfants faites attentions! » nous dit notre mère.

« N'oubliez pas qui est le shérif de cette ville! » dit notre père.

« Raison de plus, tu pourras faire sauter nos PV » dit Jazz avant de sortir en trombe du garage, ne laissant pas à notre père le temps de répondre , je regardais en arrière et voyait notre père secouer la tête, j'aurais parié qu'il se demandais ce qu'il allais bien pouvoir faire de nous.

Ces derniers jours avaient passés à une allure folle, nous étions bien amusés, avions profité de nos derniers moment en famille et actuellement, nous finissions de boucler nos valises, le grand jour arrivait et dans deux jours exactement Bella,Jazz et moi serions à New-York.

Fin du chapitre 2

***************************

**Ben voila, le verdict? contente, déçu?**

**N'hésitez pas me dire ce que vous en penser, critiques ou autres!**

**Review, review, review, ^^!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut à vous toutes! **

**Je suis contente que le deuxième chapitre vous aies plue, merci également pour vos alert, et vos review! **

**J'espère que ce chapitre si ne vous décevra pas, personnellement, je ne suis pas vraiment satisfaite, mais bon... ^^**

**Comme d'habitude je compte sur vous pour me dire ce que vou en pensez ^^!**

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************

CHAPITRE 3

POV BELLA

Nous étions enfin arriver à New-York, la grosse pomme nous ouvrais grand ses bras, nous avions fait une escale à l'appartement de Rosalie et Jasper, afin qu'ils puissent déposer leurs affaires et que nous puissions nous rafraichir et nous reposer après notre long voyage.

J'avais l'habitude de venir passer les vacances chez mon frère et ma sœur, je connaissais bien New York, mais je n'avais jamais été aussi excité de me trouver dans cette ville, j'étais heureuse d'être là et de savoir qu'une nouvelle vie allait commencer pour moi.

Cet après midi la, j'allais enfin m'installer dans mon appartement, il était prévu que j'emménage avec la fille d'une amis de ma tante Carmen, c'est d'ailleurs cette dernière qui avait trouvé l'appartement et qui devait le décorer. Ma mère avait catégoriquement refusé que je vive seul dans cette grande ville, et n'ayant pas très envie de cela non plus, je n'avais pas objecté, sur le fait d'avoir une colocataire. Tante Carmen, qui était en fait la meilleur amie de ma mère, nous avais assuré que Alice, c'était le nom de ma colocataire était une jeune fille adorable et pétillante; j'avais vraiment hâte de faire sa connaissance.

Mon école ce trouvait au cœur de Manhattan, et mon appartement à peine à 30mn de celui ci. Carmen m'avais trouvé un appartement dans les quartiers chic de la ville, se sont mes parents qui devaient se charger du loyer et moi de tout les autres frais, c'était équitable selon moi, mon père se chargeais également de l'assurance de ma Porsch, qui devait arriver par avions dans 2 jours avec la Mercedes de Rose et la Berline de mon frère.

Mes parents avaient insistés pour m'aider à emménager, et James avait profité de sa permissions pour venir m'aider, Rose était également présente, il ne manquait que Jasper, qui n'avait pu venir car il avait été obligé de se rendre à un rendez vous plus qu'important pour sa futur carrière d'avocat, il m'avais promis qu'il viendrais me rendre visite sans faute dès que son rendez vous serai finis.

Nous étions enfin devant mon immeuble, mon futur petit « chez moi ».Le bâtiment était très beau, devait compter une dizaine d'étages, il y avait même un portier. Nous entrâmes et arrivâmes devant la porte de mon appartement. J'insérais le clef et quand j'ouvris, je vis 3 paires d'yeux me fixant, ils étaient tout aussi surpris que je ne l'étais. Mon père, voyant mon trouble, entra avant moi.

« Bonjours, nous sommes les Swan, vous devez être les Cullen? » dit mon père en tendant la main à un homme d'environs une quarantaine d'année, ayant les cheveux blonds et de magnifique yeux bleu, il serra la main que lui tendais mon père.

« Bonjours, monsieur Swan, oui nous sommes les Cullen, je me présente, Docteur Carlisle Cullen, et voici ma femme Esmée, et ma fille Alice. » dit il en désignant, une magnifique femme d'environs le même âge que lui, elle étais grande, les cheveux longs châtains, et de magnifique yeux vert; la jeune fille se tenant à ses cotés étais une fabuleuse petite brunette, aux cheveux courts et hérissés, on aurait dit un petit lutin, elle avait les mêmes yeux que sa mère.

« Enchanté, Dr Cullen, je me présente également, Chef Charlie Swan, voici, ma femme Renée, et mes enfants, James, Rosalie et Isabella!

« Nous sommes ravie de faire votre connaissance!dit Esmée, nous avions hâte de rencontrer Isabella, Carmen n'a eu de cesse de faire son éloge. »

« Elle n'a pas arrêté de faire l'éloge d'Alice également! Dit ma mère, en souriant. »

« Nous devrions laissé ces jeunes gens faire connaissance vous ne pensez pas? Dit Carlisle, ils seraient plus à l'aise, sans leur parents dans leurs pieds ».

« Vous avez raison! dit mon père » Nous les regardions s'éloigner vers la terrasse situé derrière la baie vitrée entre le salon et la cuisine, cuisine très bien agencé,je n'oublierais de remercier Carmen ,cette pièce disposait même d'un bar, il n'y avait rien à dire, c'était parfait.

« Et bien, vous comprenez ce qui vient de se passer là, vous? » demanda mon frère.

« Hum, une sorte de présentation expresse, je dirais! Dit Rosalie, en passant ses mains dans sa longue chevelure. »

Je me tournais vers Alice.

« Ainsi donc, tu es Alice, je suis vraiment ravie de te rencontrer, j'espère que nous nous entendrons! »

« Oh mon Dieu, moi aussi, Isabella, je te jure que je ferai tout pour que notre collocation se passe à merveille,dit elle en sautillant sur place, j'espère que nous deviendrons les meilleurs amies du monde, tu sais j'ai toujours voulue avoir une sœur, tu ne m'en voudras pas si je te considère comme telle? Ok je sais que je m'avance un peu, qu'on ne se connait pas encore, mais j'ai du nez pour ce genre de chose, je suis sur que nous nous entendrons à merveille! Dit elle d'une traite avant de sauter dans mes bras ». Je ne savais pas quoi dire, ni quoi faire, ce petit lutin était vraiment surprenant; et à mon grand soulagement ce fut mon frère qui me sauva la mise.

« Alors Alice, tu es filles unique? »

« Oh non, non, j'ai deux frères, mon frère ainé s'appelle Emmet et mon frère jumeau, lui, s'appelle Edward! Répondit elle en se détachant de moi. »

« Comme c'est intéressant, dis-je en un sourire, tu as un frère jumeau et moi, mes ainés sont des triplés! » elle ouvrit grand les yeux.

« Vraiment et où se trouve, le ou la troisième? » Elle semblait vraiment surprise et curieuse.

« Il se trouve que Jasper avait une réunion importante! Lui répondis je toujours en souriant. »

« Ok, cela veux dire que comme moi tu as deux frères c'est géniale, en plus, je suis jalouse, ta sœur est magnifique, fit elle en dévisageant Rosalie, je vis d'ailleurs celle ci rougir ».

« Merci, je... »je ne pue continuer ma phrase, car un jeune homme d'environ 1m90,avec une carrure d'athlète pénétra dans l'appartement, nous faisant tous sursauter.

« Bon sang Emmet, tu pourrais frapper avant d'entrer! Dit Alice. »

« Je sais mon petit bouchon, mais cela ne serai plus aussi drôle », dit il avant de la soulever et de la faire tournoyer. Mon regard croisa, un instant celui de Rosalie, qui paraissait stupéfiée.

« Qu'as tu Rose? »

« Emmet? » Dit elle,le jeune homme pausa alors sa sœur, se tourna vers ma sœur et quand son regard croisa celui de Rose, il paraissait aussi surpris qu' elle.

« Mon Dieu, dites moi que je rêve, Rose qu'est-ce que tu fais là? »lui dit il avant de la prendre dans ses bras et de la faire tournoyer, comme il l'avais fait précédemment avec sa sœur.

« Hum, hum, fit mon frère, est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ici, dit il d'un ton assé autoritaire, je reconnaissais là mon frère, la familiarité que cet Emmet avait avec Rose avait due l'énerver, ce qu'il pouvait être protecteur avec nous. En tout cas cela suffit à stopper Emmet, qui déposa ensuite ma sœur sur ses deux jambes.

« James, hum, je te présente Emmet, nous sommes tout les deux à Columbia! » dit ma sœur.

« Quoi tu connais mon frère? Mais quelle merveilleuse coïncidence! Dit Alice complètement surexcité par cette nouvelle, j'en reviens pas. »

« Moi non plus, dit Rose. »

« Rose vous vous connaissez, mais comment? » demanda James, suspicieux, notre frère ultra protecteur se réveillait, pauvre Emmet, il aurait bientôt droit à l'interrogatoire musclé de mon frère, même avec sa carrure si imposante, il aurait de quoi trembler.

« James ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, Emmet et moi sommes pour ainsi dire dans la même branche, nous avons beaucoup de cours en commun et nous nous connaissons surtout par des amis! »

« Et c'est tout? Dit James en toisant Emmet, celui ci n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, de sa position initial. Ne me ment pas Rose, je te connais, tu n'aurais jamais accepter qu'un homme te prenne comme ça dans ses bras, si tu n'avais pas ne serai-ce qu'un faible pour lui! »

« Et même si c'était le cas, je ne suis plus un bébé que je sache, ma vie privée ne te regarde en rien James! » Dit ma sœur qui commençait à s'énerver.

« Oh que si elle me regarde, que tu ais 2,10,23 ou 50 ans tu restes ma sœur et ce qui te touche de près ou de loin me regarde, surtout quand ça concerne les garçons! Tu te rappelles de ton crétin d'ex petit ami? »

« Bon sang James tu vas me fiche la paix! » Hurla Rose.

« Bon sang Rosalie, fais attention, tu as déjà eu le cœur brisé assé de fois comme ça et j'ai pas envie de te retrouver à nouveau en larme, rongé par la tristesse, et quand à toi, dit James en fusillant Emmet du regard, si tu as des vues sur ma soeur t'as intérêt à savoir ce que tu fais, elle a beau affirmer que sa vie privée ne me regarde pas, je t'aurai à l'œil! »

« James, me décidais je à intervenir, et si on allait visiter le reste de l'appartement, je veux voir ma chambre! Lui dis en l'obligeant à me regarder dans les yeux, s'il te plait! »

« Bellissima, je n'en ai pas encore finit avec eux! »

« James », lui dis-je d'un ton suppliant et en lui faisant mon regard de chat beauté (comme celui de SHRECK).

« Ok, mes vous deux, je vous ais à l'œil! »dit James. Rosalie me fit un « merci » silencieux avec ses lèvres.

« Je viens avec vous! » Dit Alice en m'agrippant le bras.

L'appartement était vraiment magnifique, lumineux! Le salon était très grand, Carmen nous avait concocté une décoration chic et branché, notre canapé était un magnifique canapé d'angle noir, la table basse était en vitre, faite avec des fers forgés, nous avions une télévision à écran placema, d'une taille gigantesque, je reconnaissais bien là les goûts de ma tante, jamais dans la demi mesure.

Juste à coté du salon il y avait un couloir menant aux chambres, celle d'Alice se trouvait sur la gauche, la mienne sur la droite, elle me fit savoir que nous avions toute deux des salles de bains privée située entre nos deux chambres. Je pénétrais dans ma chambre suivit de James et Alice, je n'en revenais pas, cette chambre était tout simplement somptueuse, très spacieuse mon lit était incroyablement grand, comme celui que j'avais à Forks, non loin du lit, une coiffeuse avait été installé afin que je dispose tout mes effets. Tante Carmen, avait décorer ma chambre dans une ambiance très feng shui, j'avais même un petit Bonzaï posée sur ma table de chevet, il y avait également une baie vitré donnant sur une terrasse, ou je m'imaginais bien bouquiner tranquillement, la vue y était fabuleuse. Je vie aussi une porte coulissante situé près de la coiffeuse, quand je l'ouvris je découvris un immense dressing, il avait la taille idéal pour recevoir la garde robe que Rose m'avais confectionné.

« Ton dressing est immense, me dit Alice dont les yeux c'était agrandit sous la surprise, il fait le double du mien! »

« Il n'est pas plus petit que celui que tu as à Forks? » me demanda mon frère.

« Oui, mais bon je pense que ça ira! » Dis-je de façon légère. Alice me fixa, stupéfaite.

« Quoi, ton ancien dressing était encore plus grand que celui ci? »

« Quand tu as Rosalie Liliane Swan comme sœur tu as rarement le droit de remettre les mêmes vêtements, du moins quand elle est dans les parages! »

« Je confirme! » Dit James, avant que nous ne commencions à rire.

C'est à ce moment que Rose, suivit d' Emmet entrèrent dans la chambre.

« Peut on savoir ce qu'il y a de si drôle? » Demanda ma sœur.

« Ton amour des vêtements », lui répondis-je.

« Oh si ce n'est que ça, » dit Rose nonchalamment.

« Je te comprends parfaitement Rosalie, j'adore faire du shopping, me promener dans les magasins à la recherche de futur trésor, » dit Alice rêveuse.

« Bella, j'adore ta colloc ! » Dit Rose.

Nous nous mîmes tous à rire de nouveau, pendant qu'Alice et Rose continuaient leur délire sur la mode, certes je ne voyais plus le shopping comme une corvée,depuis mes 17ans où j'avais appris à apprécier ces petits moment privilégiés avec ma soeur; cela dit je n'étais pas aussi accro que ces deux la, à la mode.

L'après midi passa vite, Alice et moi avions finit de nous installer. A ma grande surprise James avait réussit à nouer le contact avec Emmet, pour le plus grand bonheur de Rose, qui m'avait confier qu'Emmet lui avait confier quand nous les avions laissé seul, qu'il voulait sortir avec elle et qu'elle avait accepté. Ce dernier c'était arrangé pour avoir une franche conversation d'homme à homme, de frère à frère, avec James. Nous avions perçu du salon quelques éclats de voix venant de ma chambre quand Emmet avait annoncé la nouvelle à James, puis un long moment de silence, enfin James et Emmet, n'était certes, pas sortit bras dessus, bras dessous, mais mon frère semblait moins hostile vis à vis de notre grand gaillard .

« Rosie, je te fais confiance, tu sais ce que tu as à faire et s'il se passe quoi que se soit appelle moi, j'ai discuté avec Emmet, malgré mes réticences, même si tu n'en as pas besoin, tu as ma bénédiction, cela dit Emmet, tu n'as pas intérêt à faire du mal à ma soeur, sinon la promesse que je t'ai faite, sache que je n'aurais aucun scrupule à l'honorer, suis je bien clair? »

« Oui, répondit Emmet »

« Tu sais que je t'aime, petit frère entêté et ultra protecteur! Dit Rose avant de prendre James dans ses bras, et tu te trompes avoir ton approbation comptes pour moi. »

James se mit à rire, j'imaginais bien pourquoi.

« tu as peux être mon accord, mais il faut encore que tu préviennes Jazz! »

« Purée je l'avais oublié celui la »

Après tout cela nos parents étaient partit, suivit de Rose, James et Emmet, nous laissant seul dans notre appartement. Alice et moi étions heureuse que nos famille s'entende si bien. En effet ma mère et Esmée s'entendaient à merveille; tout comme mon père et Carlisle. Même Emmet et mon chouchou de grand frère s'entendaient plus ou moins bien et Rose avait trouvé auprès d'Alice une nouvelle partenaire de shopping.

« Ta famille est super! me dit Alice. J'ai vraiment hâte de rencontrer ton autre frère, il est aussi beau que James? »

« Eh bien, James te plaie? »

« Je vais pas te mentir quand je l'ai vue je n'en revenais pas, il est incroyable et il a l'air de beaucoup tenir à vous! »

« Oui, en effet! Emmet n'est pas mal non plus » je luis souriais.

« C'est vrai, je trouve qu'ils font un jolie couple avec ta soeur ».

« Moi aussi, et pour revenir à Jasper, il ressemble beaucoup à James et Rosalie, sauf que ses cheveux sont plus court que ceux de James, il est très beau c'est vrai, je pense que tu ne devrais pas tardé à le rencontrer, il devait passer me voir se soir mais son rendez vous c'est finit tard, il viendra surement demain! Et toi, parle moi de ton frère, Edward? C'est bien ça? »

« Oui, c'est bien ça, oh Isabella,tu ... »

« Tu peux m' appeller Bella tu sais, je préfère »

« Oki, Bella, Edward est vraiment très beau, nous avons les mêmes yeux verts, c'est d'ailleurs la seul vrai similitude que nous ayons, bien que notre mère puisse t'en cité plusieurs, dit elle en rigolant.

« Vraiment? »

« Oui, je pense que tu ne devrais pas tardé à le rencontrer également, après nous déduirons qui de nos deux frères est le plus mignon! »

« Hahaha, c'est une bonne idée! » Nous rigolions quand la sonnette retentit.

« Je vais voir qui c'est! » dit Alice.

Alice alla jusqu'à la porte d'entré, je la regardais depuis le salon, elle l'ouvrit et resta subitement tétaniser, on aurait dit qu'elle avait vue un fantôme, un voix familière vint à les oreilles, je sentis mon cœur faire un bon.

« Vous allez bien? »

« Jasper? » Je me précipitais alors à l'entrée et sautais littéralement dans les bras de mon frère.

« Al, sa va? » Entendis-je un magnifique ténor dire à l'intention de ma colocataire.

« Oh Edward tu es là? » Dit Alice qui vraisemblablement n'avait pas vue son frère derrière le mien, elle lui sauta également au cou.

Toujours dans les bras de nos frères respectifs, nos regards à Alice et à moi se croisèrent, une lueur que je n'avais pas encore remarqué illuminais le regard d'Alice, elle observait mon frère.

« Bells, dit Jasper en reculant pour me faire face, je ne croyais pas que j'allais autant te manquer en l'espace de quelques heures? »

« Oh que si, il ne manquais que toi pour que ma journée soit parfaite! »

« Toi aussi Edward! » Dit Alice qui faisait face à son frère comme moi même.

Je laissais alors mon regard détailler Edward, dire qu'il était beau serais un euphémisme, il était littéralement à couper le souffle, de magnifique cheveux d'une couleur cuivré, une belle taille, on pouvait sans conteste imaginé une belle musculature sous son tee-shirt noir, de magnifique yeux vert, cet homme était tout bonnement divin.

FIN DU CHAPITRE 3

**************************

**Alors le verdict?**

**SVP, une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir!**

**Petit spoiler : le prochain chapitre sera en POV Edward ^^!**

**Twikiss à vous mes gentilles petites lectrices, à bientôt!! xoxoxoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

**Slt vous toutes, je vous remercie chaleureusement pour votre soutien, merci pour vos review, et toutes vos Alerts, je suis heureuse que ma fic vous plaise autant. **

**Je dois avouer que j'ai un peu galéré pour écrire ce chapitre, cela dit j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Dans ce chapitre notre Eward vous réserve une surprise, je compte sur vous pour me dire ce que vous en penser.**

**Et encore merci pour votre soutien, cela me donne du courage pour écrire chaque semaine, surtout avec les cours et tout ça! ^^**

**Disclamer: tout les personnages appartiennent à la fantastique Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux que j'ai inventé pour ma fic ^^.**

*******************************************************************************************************************************************

CHAPITRE 4

POV EDWARD

Je me levais ce matin là dans un drôle d'état, j'étais à la fois heureux et confus. J'avais fait un drôle de rêve, cela faisait une semaine que je rêvais de la même femme; une magnifique brune aux yeux couleur chocolat et au corps de déesse. Chaque nuit je rêvais d'elle, je la voyais me sourire, me parler, m'enlacer, m'embrasser, c'était devenue un rendez-vous quasi quotidien, mais en me levant j'étais toujours dans le même état de confusion et de bonheur. J' étais heureux car l'espace d'un moment, j'étais aimé par ce merveilleux ange et confus car je me demandais qui elle était, si elle existait; et si elle existait est-ce qu'elle voudrait de moi?

Je fut sortit de ma réflexion par une mini tornade, un charmant petit blondinet aux yeux vert me sautais dessus.

« Papa! Papa, réveille toi! Il est l'heure on va être en retard! Dit mon fils », nous devions en effet nous rendre au gouter d'anniversaire où je devais jouer les chaperons, cela c'était décidé à la dernière minute, la mère du meilleur amis de mon fils, m'avait supplier d'accepter ce rôle car la personne qui devait s'en charger était tombé malade, je n'avais pas pus refuser sachant que cette fête était importante pour Thomas et son meilleur ami.

« J'arrive fiston, en attendant va voir mamie pour ton petit déjeuné! » lui dis-je, nous étions resté dormir chez mes parents la veille, c'était la dernière semaine des vacances avant la reprise des cours et je tenais à passé un maximum de temps en famille, il était d'ailleurs prévu que j'aide ma sœur à s'installer dans son nouvel appartement, où elle vivrait avec une parfaite inconnue, je me demandais qu'elle tête elle avait et priais pour que se ne soit pas une de ces pimbêches de fille à papa ultra friqué, j'avais déjà eu affaire à ce genre de cas une fois et je ne souhaitais pas que ma jumelle connaisse elle aussi cela.

« Mais papa, il est 2 heures de l'après midi! » je sursautais, bon sang j'avais dormis comme une souche, il est vrai que nous étions allé nous coucher tard la veille mais tout de même, je sautais sur mes pieds.

A cet instant, ma charmante sœur pénétra dans la pièce et pris son filleule dans les bras, puis vissa son regard dans le mien, avant de se mettre à rire.

« Ah Edward, mais qu'allons nous faire de toi? Mais quel exemple donne tu as mon magnifique petit filleul? »celui ci en profita pour sortir des bras de sa marraine et quitter ma chambre pour rejoindre le salon.

« Arrête Alice! Pour une fois que n'est pas Emmet qui traine au lit! »

« Oui sa change! Elle me fixa encore plus, Edward tu fréquentes quelqu'un en se moment? »

« Quoi? J'étais surpris pas sa question, pourquoi tu me demandes ça? »

« Je ne sais pas ça fait une semaine, que tout les matins tu te réveilles avec ce sourire, toi qui est si bougon au réveille habituellement, je me demandais si il y avait une jeune femme la dessous? »

Que pouvais-je lui répondre, il y avait bien une femme mais uniquement dans mes rêves, si je lui disait elle me prendrais sûrement pour un fou, je me demandais également si je ne l'étais pas un peu, à fantasmer sur une femme que je ne rencontrerais sûrement jamais.

« Et tu peux me dire à quel moment j'aurais rencontrer cette personne? » Dis-je sur un ton qui se voulut sarcastique.

« Edward, le fait d'avoir Thomas, n'est pas une raison pour te destiné au célibat à vie! »

« Et si j'en ai envie! »

« Edward, toute les femmes ne sont pas comme Tanya! » En entendant ce nom mon sang ne fit qu'un tour, mon visage se referma, adieux bonne humeur; Alice le sentit et me pris dans ses bras, elle se rendait compte de sa gaffe.

« Edward, pardon, pardon, pardon, je suis désolée! »

« Ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien, mais à l'avenir ne prononce plus ce nom devant moi tu m'entends, plus jamais! Dis je le plus calmement possible, je serais fort les poins pour me calmer. Excuse moi Alice, je dois finir de me préparer! »

« Oui j'y vais moi aussi, nous partons, Emmet dois nous rejoindre pour mon emménagement, tu penses venir me voir ce soir? » Dit elle d'une petite voix.

« Bien sûr Alice, je l'enlaçais à nouveau, je serais toujours la pour toi sœurette, en plus je meurs d'envie de savoir à quoi ressemble ta colloc, » lui dis-je en levant les sourcils de façon équivoque! Je reçus un coup de coude de mon lutin de sœur dans les côtes, ce qui m'arracha une légère grimace du à la douleur.

* * *

L'après midi était passé à une allure folle, Thomas et Lucas, ainsi que leurs amis c'étaient amusés comme des petits fou, Haley la mère de Lucas alias le meilleur ami de mon fils, n'avait pas arrêté de me remercier de l'avoir dépanner, et je devais reconnaître qu'avoir à gérer une ribambelle d'enfant de 3ans, n'était pas une mince affaire, même à deux c'était limite. Mon fils avait beaucoup aimé le clown engagé par Haley, le gâteau était gigantesque, en forme de dinosaure; vraiment ce gouter d'anniversaire c'était très bien passé, je ne regrettais pas d'avoir accepté ce rôle de chaperon, c'était un pur bonheur de voir mon fils aussi joyeux et insouciant.

Je repensais alors à sa mère, Tanya, je ne comprendrais jamais comment elle avait pu simplement le laissé il y a 3ans devant ma porte, avec un simple mot et les papiers m'expliquant qu'elle renonçait à tout ses droits sur notre fils! Jamais je ne comprendrais cela, seul un être sans cœur pouvais agir de la sorte. A l'époque je vivais toujours chez mes parents et pour cause, je n'avais que 16ans, Tanya et moi sortions ensemble depuis 2ans, aujourd'hui je me rend compte que je ne l'aimais pas, mais j'étais un adolescent bourré d'hormones et Tanya était partante pour beaucoup de chose. Suite à une dispute, Tanya avait voulu une pause, pause que je ne comprenais pas à l'époque nous étions resté séparé pendant environs huit mois. Et un soir pendant que nous dinions, quelqu'un sonna à la porte, ma mère ne vit personne à par un bébé endormis dans un landau, avec une enveloppe marqué « pour Edward » pausé sur lui.

Ma mère pris alors l'enfant dans ses bras et me donna la lettre, ces mots me hanterais toute a vie:

« Edward, si je t'ai demander cette pause il y a huit mois, ce n'était pas pour les raisons que je t'avais donné, la veille j'avais appris que j'étais enceinte et te connaissant, je savais que tu serais resté à mes cotés mais voilà, je ne veux pas de cet enfant, je suis beaucoup trop jeune, j'ai encore toute ma vie pour jouer à la maman, et si ma grossesse n'avais pas été aussi avancé, tu peux croire que nous n'aurions jamais parler de ça! Enfin bref, ce petit bonhomme est ton fils, si tu ne me crois pas libre à toi de faire un test qui te le prouvera, si tu ne veux pas de lui, libre à toi également de le faire adopter, je sais que tu prendras les meilleurs décisions, j'aime ce bébé quoi que tu en dises, c'est pour cela qu'il vaut mieux qu'il soit avec des gens qui l'aimeront sans condition et actuellement je n'en suis pas encore là. Je t'ai laissé des papiers que mon avocat à certifier, je renonce à tout mes droits sur cet enfant, pour son bien et le tien, je m'en vais, mon père m'a pris un billet pour l'Europe.

Je t'aime Edward, pardonne moi pour ma lâcheté, je sais que tu dois me haïr, il est vrai que je suis plus âgée que toi de deux ans, mais je ne pouvais pas assumer et mes parents ne l'accepterais jamais comme leur petit fils, alors que les tiens si, je le sais. Encore pardon, adieux. Tanya ».

Rien que de repenser à cette époque de ma vie, cela me mettais en rogne, mais en regardant le magnifique sourire de mon fils je ne regretterais jamais de l'avoir gardé avec moi, cette garce m'avait au moins fait un des plus beaux cadeaux, mon fils, Thomas Anthony Cullen.

* * *

Nous étions rentrés chez mes parents, j'avais donné son bain à Thomas, il avait diné, puis je l'avais border, il s'était endormis quelque seconde après avoir posé le nez sur l'oreillé. J'avais promis à Alice de lui rendre visite et en bon grand frère c'était ce que j'allais faire, laissant mon fils sous la surveillance de ses grands parents. Au moment où je m' apprêtais à sortir, mon ours de frangin m'agrippa par le bras et me fit asseoir sur le sofa du salon,pendant que mes parent qui assistèrent à la scène, étaient plier de rire.

« Mais bon sang, Em' qu'est-ce qui te prend? »

« Frangin, il me prend qu'une beauté blonde vient d'accepter d'être ma copine! »

« Quoi? Mais quand et qui? »

« Tu te rappelle de Rosalie? »

« Comment ne pas m'en rappeler tu n'as pas arrêter de parler d'elle pendant tout l'été! »

« Ben, figure toi qu'elle est la sœur de la colloc d'Alice, Isabella! »

« Isabella? » Dis-je rêveur.

« Oui, un jolie petit lot comme sa sœur, malheureusement elle est brune, et moi je préfère les blondes, bref comme par hasard, il fallait que Rose soit là, qu' Isabella soit sa sœur, j'ai vue cela comme un signe du destin et je lui ait demandé de sortir avec moi et elle a dit oui, certes son frère James, n'était pas pour mais j'ai réussit à le convaincre ».

« C'est bien pour toi frérot, mais en quoi tout cela me regarde? »

« Ben, cher petit frère, je connais tes goûts en matière féminine et j'ai comme l'impression que cette Isabella correspondrais parfaitement à ton idéal, donc si mes soupçons s'avèrent être fondé, un conseil tien toi à carreau, parce que je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'avoir de problème avec ma Rosie, c'est clair? et surtout pas avec James! »

« Ahahah, je rêve ou mon grand gaillard de frère, à les jetons? »

« Arrête, ce James à vraiment un truc, en plus c'est un Marines, je crois qu'il fait partit des commandaux j'ai pas envie de me faire tuer moi! »

« Ok je vais suivre ton conseil, poule mouiller! » Dis je en partant, j'étais écrouler de rire, j'entendis mon frère maugréer des choses dans mon dos, c'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un faisait peur à mon frère, je devrais peut être l'écouter, enfin il faudrait déjà que je tombe sous le charme de cette Isabella, j'avais ma dose avec les femmes.

* * *

J'étais arrivé dans la résidence de ma sœur, je me dirigeais vers l'ascenseur, quand j'entrais dans celui ci il y avait un jeune homme blond qui attendait que les portes se ferment, je dois avouer qu'il était pas mal, j'étais quasiment sur que si ma sœur le voyait elle serait littéralement envoutée.

« Vous allez à quel étage? » Me demanda -t-il.

« Sixième! »

« Ah! moi aussi, quel coïncidence! »

« Ouaip! »

Nous regardions les étages défiler un à un jusqu'au sixième, lorsque nous sortions, à ma grande surprise, nous nous dirigions vers la même porte, je le regardais sans comprendre, il sauna à la porte de chez ma sœur, se pourrait il qu'Alice m'ait caché une quelconque relation amoureuse? Nous entendîmes des bruits de pas, j'allais être fixé. Ma sœur ouvrit la porte et resta figé, on aurait dit qu'elle venais de voir un fantôme, « vous allez bien? » demanda le jeune homme à coté de moi, ma sœur n'eus pas le temps de répondre, « Jasper ?» hurla une voix inconnu, mais quel voix, un quart de minute plutard une jeune femme était pendu au coup du jeune homme, que je devinais être le Jasper en question. Mon attention se reporta l'instant d'après sur ma sœur « Al, ça va? », c'est alors quel constata enfin ma présence « oh Edward tu es là? » me dit elle avant de me sauter également dans les bras.

« Bells, dit Jasper en reculant pour faire face à la jeune femme, je ne croyais pas que j'allais autant te manquer en l'espace de quelques heures? »

« Oh que si, il ne manquais que toi pour que ma journée soit parfaite! »

« Toi aussi Edward! » Dit Alice qui me fit face elle aussi.

Je laissais mon regard inspecté la jeune femme, elle était de profile, et je ne voyais pas bien son visage, mais on aurait dit que je la connaissais. Ces courbes, ces cheveux me disait quelque chose. Alice nous proposa d'allé au salon, la jeune femme était toujours de dos, je supposais qu'il s'agissait d'Isabella la colocataire de ma sœur; nous prîmes place sur le canapé. Alice décida de faire les présentation.

« Bien Edward je te présente Isabella ma nouvelle colocataire », c'est alors qu'elle se leva pour me serrer la main.

« Enchantée Edward! » Me dit elle dans un magnifique sourire. Ce sourire je le connaissais, je le voyais depuis une semaine dans mes rêves, je n'en revenais pas, la femme dont je rêvais se trouvait la devant moi, j'avais envie de me pincer pour vérifier si j'étais bien réveiller.

« Edward? » Bon sang entendre mon nom sortir de sa bouche déclencha des frissons en moi qui glissèrent le long de ma colonne vertébrale, c'était trop bon.

« Edward! Cria Alice, que t'arrive t'il à la fin? » Je sorti alors de ma transe.

« Oh, hum,désolé! Je suis également enchanté de faire ta connaissance Isabella! »

« Seulement Bella, je préfère! » Bon sang, sa voix était si douce je ne m'en lacerais jamais.

« D'accord,... Bella! » Elle me sourit alors, Dieu cette femme était une beauté divine.

« Je vous présente Jasper...., _merde j'avais oublié Jasper, à coup sûr il devait s'agir de son petit ami, comment avais-je pu croire qu'une beauté pareil serait célibataire_, ...mon frère, finit-elle. _Je relevait ma tête, je ne pu réprimer un sourire, ce qu'Alice remarqua. _Jazz je te présente Alice et Edward son frère. »

« Enchanté, Alice, Edward! J'espère que tout se passera pour le mieux entre toi et ma sœur! » Dit il en souriant à ma sœur, je vis celle-ci devenir toute rouge, chose rare chez elle.

« Jazz tu veux voir ma chambre, elle est magnifique, tante Carmen a fait un travail fantastique et tu verrais le dressing, Rose était ravie, il a la taille parfaite pour reprendre ses mots. »

« Ok je te suis! »

Ils partirent vers la chambre de Bella, je ne pu m'empêcher de la suivre du regard, elle avait de si belles courbes, et ses fesses, mon Dieu..., je devais faire attention pour garder mon sang froid.

« Alors sœurette contente de ton appartement? »

« Très contente, même, en plus ma colloc est super! » Dit elle enthousiaste.

« C'est cool alors! » Dis-je d'un ton détacher.

« Edward, je te connais aussi bien que je ne me connais moi même, avoue que Bella t'a littéralement charmé! »

« Si tu avoues que tu as été envouter par son frère Jasper! »

« Qu- quoi? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles! »

« À d'autre, tu me la fera pas à moi, j'ai vue comment tu le regardais et il ne lui a fallut qu'un sourire pour te faire rougir! »

« Ok, j'avoue il me plait, mais tu l'as vue, il est trop canon, et t'aurai vu son frère il est aussi beau que lui, je te jure dans cette famille il y que des canons, tu verrais Rosalie, elle est magnifique! Mais revenons à Bella, ne croit pas que je t'ai oublié! »

Si je te raconte quelque chose, tu promets de ne le répéter à personne?

« Bien sûr, raconte! »

« J'avais déjà vue Bella.... », je ne pu finir ma phrase, j'étais coupé par une Alice super excité.

« Quoi? » Hurla-t-elle.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, c'est la première fois que je la rencontre, mais aussi fou que cela puisse paraître, ça fait une semaine, que je rêve d'elle, et voilà que je la rencontre, c'est fou! »

« Eh bien, tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que selon moi, si tu as fait ces rêves, c'est que vous étiez destinés à vous rencontrer. »

« Tu penses? »

« Oui comme ça si tu sors avec elle tu pourras m'aider à la convaincre de m'aider à en apprendre plus sur son frère, Jasper je veux dire! » Dit elle un sourire dans la voix.

« Je te reconnais bien la petite sœur! »

À cette instant, Bella et Jasper se dirigèrent vers la cuisine, nous les observions, Bella semblait bouleverser et légèrement énervé. Ils s'arrêtèrent, Bella agitais une enveloppe devant son frère, il posa une main sur son épaule, je perçus une parole de Bella « jusqu'à quand devrais-je le supporter? Quand réalisera-t-il que tout est finis?Quand réalisera -t-il que j'ai tourner la page? », à ces mots Jasper la pris dans ses bras, j'aurais aimé savoir ce qui la chagrinais de la sorte. Et la contre toute attente Jasper lui tendis un briquet, puis Bella mis le feu à l'enveloppe au dessus de l'évier. Une fois l'enveloppe totalement consumer, Jasper serra fort sa sœur dans ses bras,elle pleurais, je regardais ma sœur, comme moi, elle se posait des questions mais une chose me disait qu'il ne valait mieux pas demander.

La soirée, redevint un peu plus détendus après ce léger incident, nous fumes tous plus ample connaissance, nous n'abordâmes ce qui c'était passé, il était clair que ni Bella, ni Jasper ne souhaitaient en parler. J'appris donc que ma douce venais de Forks et qu'elle serait à la SVA tout comme ma sœur et qu'elle était l'heureuse gagnante du concours organisé par l'école, en plus d'être elle même une chef d'œuvre de la nature, elle était aussi artiste, Dieu que cette femme me plaisait.

Malheureusement, il était tard et Jasper ainsi que moi, dûmes prendre congé de nos sœurs respectives.

Une fois de retour chez mes parents je passais embrasser mon fils, puis me dévêtit à une allure presque vampirique, afin de rejoindre les bras de Morphée, dans l'espoir de revivre un nouveau rêve où je retrouverais enfin ma douce, ma charmante déesse Isabella Swan.

FIN DU CHAPITRE 4

* * *

**Comme d'habitude: " le verdict?"**

**Je compte sur vous pour me laisser des tonnes de review au point de faire exploser ma boite email!^^**

**Merci de suivre ma fic et n'oublier pas: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW^^**

**Twikiss à vous mes douces lectrices!!**

**Rosabella**

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**Salut tout le monde, je suis désolée de n'avoir pas pu poster ce chapitre la semaine dernière, mais j'étais grippé, et avec les cours et tout les exams qu'on a ce n'est pas facile. Enfin bref, l'attente n'a pas été trop longue je pense ^^. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les précedents. Je vous remercie pour vos reviews, vos Alerts et autres, cela me touche vraiment. **

**Pour ce chapitre, pitié, ne soyez pas trop préssé de m'arracher les oreilles, j'ai une bonne idée derrière la tête, c'est tout ce que je peux dire^^. Sur ce j'arrête tout mon blabla et Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 5**

POV BELLA

Je n'en revenais pas, mais pour qui se prenait il? Ont ne se connaissaient que depuis deux jours, et il se faisait déjà des films apparemment; comme si je n'avais pas eu ma dose avec Jake, il fallait qu' Edward, oui, Edward lui qui semblait si gentil, et mignon me fasse cela, comment avait il pue me juger, me cataloguer sans même me connaître. IL NE ME CONNAISSAIT PAS, bon sang, pourquoi étais je aussi en colère? Ah oui! Parce que tout les hommes sont des idiots, surtout les plus mignons, j'en ais fait l'expérience!

J'en étais donc là, dans une salle de sport près de mon appartement, à taper dans un punching-ball, j'avais pris l'habitude depuis mon divorce de me destrésser de cette façon, d'habitude James était toujours là pour me coacher. Enfin, bref j'étais là à ressasser ce qui c'était produit plus tôt ce matin, ma journée avait pourtant bien commencer, il avait fallut qu'il vienne sonner à ma porte.

_FLASH BACK_

Je m'étais réveiller, toute heureuse d'avoir passé la nuit chez moi, je pouvais enfin le dire j'étais chez moi, ma nouvelle vie démarrait enfin, malgré cette mauvaise surprise de la veille, cette fichue lettre de Jacob, que j'avais d'ailleurs brûlé (sans l'avoir lu), je pouvait dire que j'avais tourné la page. Je m'étais rendu à la salle de bain, pris un bon bain relaxant, je m'étais habiller, coiffer, j'étais toute pouponner j'étais fier du reflet que me renvoyais mon miroir, j'étais magnifique. Je n'avais rien de prévue donc je me creusais les méninges afin de trouver quelque chose pour me distraire, Alice était, elle partit assez précipitamment , un grand magasin l'avais appeler tôt ce matin pour une place de stagiaire. J'étais toujours dans mes pensées quand on sonna à ma porte.

Quand j'ouvris j'étais étonnée de voir Edward devant moi, avec un magnifique sourire qui s'étalait sur son visage.

« Edward? »

« Salut Bella ! Je suis venu voir Alice, elle est là? »

« oh, mais entre, Alice, non, elle n'est pas là! On l'a contacté ce matin pour une histoire de stage je crois, enfin elle te racontera ça elle même! ».

« Ah, je vois ce que c'est, moi qui voulais lui proposer de passer sa matinée avec moi, c'est raté! »

« je suis désolée pour toi » lui dis-je en lui faisant un léger sourire, auquel il répondit avec un magnifique sourire en coin, bon sang ce qu'il était sexy , Seigneur il fallait que je me ressaisissent, c'est alors qu'il prononça cette phrase.

« Cela te dirait de venir te promener avec moi? Nous pourrions faire plus ample connaissance? Qu'en penses tu? »

« Bien sur, je n'avais rien de prévu de toute façon! »

_Fin flash back_

Si j'avais su ce qui allait se passer, jamais je n'aurais accepté cette promenade qui avait pourtant bien commencer.

* * *

POV EDWARD

Bon Dieu, mais dans quelle galère, m'étais-je mis? Plus jamais elle ne me parlerait, j'avais été trop loin, mon frère et ma sœur qui était passé me voir et qui avait surpris notre dispute, m'avaient permis de me rendre compte de ma bêtise. Bon sang ce que j'avais pue être con, il fallait que je m'excuse, il fallait qu'elle m'écoute, il fallait que je fasse quelque chose pour qu'elle me donne une seconde chance, il fallait que je lui prouve que je n'étais pas aussi idiot qu'il n'y paressait.

J'étais la assis dans ma voiture garé dans le parking de la résidence de ma sœur, à deux pas pour ainsi dire de Bella, Bella, celle que j'avais blessé par mes propos, je m'en voulais, je savais que ce n'était pas contre elle directement que j'étais fâché, néanmoins, c'était elle que j'avais blessé; dire que cette journée avais si bien commencé.

_FLASH BACK_

Bella et moi étions allé au Starbuck située à environ 15 mn à pied, de chez elle. Elle avait pris un capuccino et moi un expresso serré, puis nous avions marcher vers un petit parc non loin de là. Nous discutions de tout et de rien, il était facile de discuter avec elle, c'était un réel plaisir de l'écouter parler. De temps en temps je ralentissais le pas de façon à ce qu'elle soit devant moi, je pouvais ainsi mieux la contempler. Elle était encore plus belle que la veille, elle portais un magnifique slim noir qui la moulais à merveille, rendant ses fesses encore plus appétissantes, elle avait mis un t-shirt un peu décolleté assé long lui arrivant au niveau des hanches de couleur blanc avec écrit de manière artistique en noir et or « fashion girl » , elle avait mis un magnifique blouson en cuir noir par dessus, comme chaussure elle avait mis une paire de talon très haut, qui lui donnait de longue jambe, quant à ses cheveux ils tombaient en cascade jusqu'au creux de ses reins; bon sang cette femme était la tentation incarné.

« Edward? Sa va? Tu marches lentement, tu es fatigué? »

« Non, non, ne t'inquiète pas je vais bien! » je me sentis rougir, moi Edward Cullen, cette fille avait décidément un drôle d'effet sur moi.

« Tu es sur? Il y a un banc là, on peut s'asseoir si tu veux! »

« Ok »

« Alors, Mr Cullen, que faites vous dans la vie? »

« Et bien, à la rentrée je serais au conservatoire de musique de New-York! »

« Waw, tu joues de quel instrument? »

« Du piano,et toi tu joues d'un instrument? »

« hum, j'ai pris des cours de piano également,mais j'en ai vite eu marre! » dit elle avant de rire, son rire était charmant.

« Et toi, que fais tu dans la vie? »

« Et bien, comme je te l'ai déjà dit hier, à la rentrée, c'est à dire lundi prochain je serai à la School of Visual Art, j'ai choisit la section beaux arts, mais je pense m'ouvrir à d'autre horizon, j'aime beaucoup peindre, mon style est plus réaliste, j'ai déjà essayé l'abstrait, mais il ne me réussit pas, bref en plus de la peinture je voudrais me lancé dans la photographie, c'est quelque chose qui m'attire vraiment! »

Nous discutâmes ainsi pendant un moment, l'heure de déjeuné arrivant à grand pas je proposais à Bella de venir déjeuné avec moi dans un charmant restaurant japonais. Nous avions donc regagné la résidence, puis Bella s'était installé dans ma Volvo; je me souvint alors que j'avais laissé mon porte feuille chez moi, elle me proposa de payer le restaurant mais en tant que gentleman, je déclinais donc son offre et lui demandais si une courte escale à mon appartement la dérangeais, elle me fit signe que non.

_Fin flash back_

Seigneur, pourquoi avais je oublier ce fichue porte feuille, sans cela Bella ne me détesterais pas à l'heure qu'il est.

* * *

POV BELLA

Pourquoi avais-je accepté de l'accompagner chez lui? Il est vrai que pour moi c'était innocent, Edward était vraiment très agréable, discuter avec lui était chose facile, et je doit dire que de l'entendre parler musique, sa passion était un ravissement; on aurait dit moi quand je parlais peinture, rien ne pouvais m'arrêter. Tout ce passait si bien, pourquoi a-t-il fallut qu'il aborde ce sujet?

_FLASH BACK_

Nous étions arrivé chez lui, l'appartement était très spacieux, il y avait une cuisine à l'américaine qui donnait sur le salon où Edward nous conduit. Il y a avait un écran plat, disposé sur un meuble très design fait pour cela, et juste au dessous il y avait une playstation3, je souris en voyant l'appareil, j'avais le même dans ma chambre, mon petit secret.

« Ton appartement est magnifique, c'est si ouvert et lumineux! »

« Merci, mais tout le mérite ne me revient pas, c'est ma mère qui à fait toute la déco, elle est décoratrice d'intérieure! » Dit il en souriant.

« Oh, elle est vraiment très douée, ton appartement est très bien agencé! »

« Je reviens, le temps de trouver mon porte feuille et ont s'en va! » Dit il avant de disparaître dans un couloir.

Je laissais mes yeux, détaillé la pièce, tout était assé bien rangé, il y avait de nombreuses photographies sur un buffet située dans un coin du salon, mon regard se fixa sur une photo; c'est alors qu' Edward revint dans le salon.

« Je l'ai ont y va? » Me dit il en brandissant une porte feuille en cuir noir, il avait un large sourire sur le visage.

« Oui, oui! Mais Edward, dit moi, tu as un petit frère? »

« Hum , non pourquoi? » Il paraissait confus, je lui montrais donc la photographie que j'observais un peu avant. Son sourire tomba un peu, puis il reprit.

« Bella, il s'agit de Thomas,......, mon fils! »

Pour le coup j'étais stupéfaite, je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. J'essayais de faire un léger calcul dans ma tête.

« Quel âge a-t-il? »Dis-je tout bas.

« Trois ans, » répondit il!

« Cella veux dire que.... »

« Oui, quand Thomas est né, je n'avais que 16ans! » Me dit il d'un ton assé froid. Voyant qu'il ne souhaiterait pas s'étendre sur le sujet, je repris donc la parole.

« Oh, ...., il est très mignon, et il te ressemble; j'aimerais bien le rencontrer un jour! » Dis en souriant. Je vis une lueur, s'allumer dans le regard d' Edward.

« Vraiment? Dit-il surpris. Tu veux rencontrer mon fils? Vraiment. »

Je ris un peu de sa réaction.

« Bien sûr, pourquoi ne le voudrais-je pas? » J'aime beaucoup les enfants.

_Fin flash back_

Je pensais à ce moment la à une rencontre purement amicale, j'aimais vraiment les enfants, ce à quoi je ne m'attendais pas c'était la réaction d'Edward

POV EDWARD

Pour le coup j'avais vraiment été con, j'avais réagit comme une nana (note auteur: ce n'est pas péjoratif), j'avais laissé mon côté féminin ressortir quand Bella m'avais annoncé qu'elle aurait aimer rencontrer mon fils, je m'étais alors fait des films dan ma tête.

_Flash back_

Entendre Bella me dire qu'elle souhait rencontrer mon fils, me fit réalisé, que cette femme, qui me hantait chaque nuit, qui faisait battre mon cœur dès que je posais le regard sur elle, était bel et bien, la femme que j'attendais. En générale toute les jeunes femmes que je fréquentais et qui découvrais que j'étais père, prenais leurs jambes à leur cou, vraiment tout allait toujours bien jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'apprenne, les rares qui restaient étaient vite jalouse de l'attention que je portais à mon fils ou ne faisait jamais attention à lui.

Bella elle était différente et semblait accepté ma condition.

«_ Et c'est la que tout dérapa !»_

_« _Bella, tu n'imagines pas depuis quand j'attends une femme comme toi! Tu es si belle, si douce, si intelligente. Et plus que tout tu acceptes mon fils. »

Elle me regardais avec un regard d'incompréhension.

« De quoi parles- tu Edward? Elle semblait réellement perdu, je me fis une joie de préciser le fond de ma pensée; je lui pris donc les mains, que je maintins entre les miennes, tout en plongeant mon regard dans le sien. »

« Bella, je dois t'avouer que dès que j'ai pausé mon regard sur toi, j'ai littéralement eu un coup de foudre Bella, je suis à tes pieds. De plus, je suis encore plus sur de mes sentiments, le fait que tu acceptes ma conditions,...., Bella tu n'imagines même pas ce que cela représente pour moi, je... »

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase, Bella retira ses mains des miennes, puis se mis à arpenté le salon de long en large, tantôt en se pinçant l'arrêt du nez, tant en passant ses mains dans ses magnifique cheveux long, cela ne présageait rien de bon.

« Edward, non, non,non, je t'en prie, non! »

« Non, quoi Bella? Lui dis-je, j'étais perdu moi aussi, face à sa réaction, j'avais espérer que mon aveux l'aurais fait réagir autrement, elle semblait si bien à mes côtés ce matin. »

« Edward, tu te méprends, j'ai l'impression que mon attitude, comment dire, je ne cherche pas de relation sérieuse, je suis désolée! »

« Bella, je t'en pris regarde moi et dit moi qu'être à mes cotés ne te fais rien? »

« Edward, me dit elle en plongeant son regard dans le mien, il était froid à ce moment là, se serai beaucoup trop compliqué, j'ai eu ma dose avec ce genre de relation! »

« Compliqué? Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y aurait de compliquer, qu'est ce que tu insinue par là? » Je sentait l'agacement pointé le bout de son nez, tant de son côté, que du mien.

« Edward, déjà regarde dans quel situation nous nous trouvons, ont ne se connait que depuis deux jours et tu me fais déjà une déclaration, prêt à faire de moi ta petite amie, peut être même ta femme et par la même occasion la mère de ton fils, si ça c'est pas de la complication, alors toi dit moi ce que c'est. »

Ne me demander pas pourquoi, mais là la moutarde m'étais monté au nez.

« Moi je vais te dire ce que c'est, cela s'appelle faire preuve d'audace, cela s'appelle faire preuve de témérité, je me bas pour ce que je veux, je suis Honnête avec moi même, je ne voile pas la face! »

« Ce qui veux dire? » Dit elle énervé elle aussi.

« Ce qui veux dire, que vous les femmes dès que quelque chose de « compliqué » vous arrive vous ne faites que vous enfuir face à l'adversité, toutes les mêmes. Tu devrais également avouez quel est problèmes principales! »

« Je suis sûr que tu le sais apparemment, éclaire moi! » dit elle le sarcasme s'entendant dans sa voix.

« Mon fils, tu as beau dire que tu voudrais le rencontrer, que tu aimes les enfants je n'y croie pas un traitre mot, ce beau discours, ce ne sont que des paroles en l'air! »

« Edward, tu n'est qu'un Idiot, tu le sait ça? Seul un être dépourvu d'intelligence pourrait raisonné de la sorte! » Dit elle la rage s'entendant dans sa voix!

« Et toi tu ne vaut pas mieux que toute les autres femmes que j'ai rencontré par le passé, vous êtes toutes les mêmes, pas une pour sauver l'autre. »

C'est à ce moment qu'Alice et Emmet entrèrent.

« Bon sang, c'est quoi ce vacarme? » Demanda Emmet, je ne m'était même pas rendu compte que l'ont avaient haussé le ton à ce point.

« Bella, pourquoi as tu l'air si énervé? »demanda ma sœur.

« Putain, Alice, je jure que si je revoie ton frère à l'appartement, je risque de le tuer! »

« Bon sang Edward tu vas m'expliquer ce qui vous arrive? » Tonna Emmet.

« Il arrive que votre frère n'est qu'un idiot! » Hurla Bella, puis elle se retourna vers moi vissant son regard dans mien, plaine de fureur.

« Toi, écoute moi bien, TU NE ME CONNAIS PAS, DONC TES CRITIQUES, TES JUGEMENTS, TOUTES TES AFFIRMATIONS TU PEUX TE LES GARDER! » Hurla-t-elle.

J'allais lui répondre quand elle me mit sa main sur ma bouche, malgré ma colère je senti comme un frisson me parcourir.

« Taie toi je n'ai pas encore finit, dit elle d'un ton glacial, néanmoins se fut son regard, qui me figea sur place, ton fils n'a rien à voir avec le fait que je refuse tes avances, le fait que tu me croit capable d'un raisonnement si bas prouve que tu ne me connais pas et que tes pseudo sentiments n'étaient qu'une illusion! Tu dis que comme toutes tes ex je fuis devant l'adversité, là encore je te dit que Tu-Ne-Me-Connais-Pas! Tu ne connais pas mon passé, tu ne connais pas ma vie donc je t'interdis de m'insulter en me rabaissant au niveau de ces femmes!

Maintenant je vais te dire une chose: N'essaye plus de me voir, de me parler, en gros de me contacter, je t'interdis de m'approcher! »

À ces mots elle me toisa et s'en alla de mon appartement, en faisant claquer la porte. Je sentais le regard de mon frère et ma sœur sur moi tandis que j'essayais de reprendre pied.

« Putain! » Hurlai-je en tapant mon poing dans un mur.

« Mais bordel Edward, qu'as tu encore fait comme conneries? Hurla Alice, ne me dit pas que tu as réellement dit à Bella toute ces choses? »

« Fait chier! » Dis-je en baissant la tête dans mes mains.

« J'en conclue que c'est oui, » dit Emmet.

« Putain, cette fille me rend dingue, et m'énerve également, Oui je lui ais dit que j'avais eu un coup de foudre pour elle, et oui je lui ai dit tout le reste, et je ne regrette pas je suis sur que j'ai raison, elle n'est pas différente des autres. »

C'est la que je reçu un méga gifle, venant ....d'Alice? Jamais ma sœur ne m'avait frappé, jamais volontairement en tout cas.

« Bella a raison, tu n'es qu'un idiot Edward Cullen, tu te rend compte de ton comportement, je te résume les faits, de façon très brève, d'1 tu lui dit que tu es tombé amoureux d'elle, de 2 tu l'insulte, et toi tu trouve ça normale? »

« Mais Alice,.. »

« Al, a raison Edward, t'es qu'un idiot, la pauvre elle arrive, elle apprend que tu es père, tu lui avoue tes sentiments, alors que vous ne vous connaissez que depuis 2 jours, 2jours frangin, elle s'est sentie étouffé, prise au piège, mec! Tu as vraiment merdé mon gars. »

« J'ai voulue allé trop vite, c'est ça? »

« Oui », dirent-ils en cœur.

« Bon sang, j'en reviens pas d'avoir tout gâcher aussi vite, dire que ce matin encore on discutait tranquillement en se promenant au parc près de chez vous, bordel pourquoi, je suis toujours aussi nul. »

« Edward, tu dois fixer dans ton petit cerveau que toute les femmes ne sont pas Tanya ou une des tes « ex », si on peut les appeler comme ça, ces pétasses! Dit Alice, sérieux Edward où allais tu les chercher? Elle me sourit un peu, en me mettant la main sur la joue qu'elle avait précédemment giflé , je te demande pardon pour ça, mais il fallait te remettre le cerveau à l'endroit, » me dit-elle un sourire dans la voix.

« Tu as raison, en plus je l'avais mérité, purée, comment faire pour arranger les choses?

Emmet passa son bras sur mon épaule. »

« Ben petit frère t'aura du boulot, et si un de ses frères, surtout James, il eu un frisson en prononçant ce prénom, l'apprend, je ne donne pas cher de ta peau frangin, tu seras un homme mort! Et je te préviens, tu as intérêt à régler le problème avant que cette histoire n'arrive aux oreilles de Rosalie, parce que c'est elle qui te réglera ton compte et quand elle est énervé c'est quelque chose! »

« Mais, merde, c'est juste une dispute, il n'y a pas mort d'homme? C'est quoi cette famille? La mafia? »

« Hahaha, non, avec un père flic se serait difficile, quoi que? Non je rigole, mais Rose m'a confié, qu'il était très unis! »

« Oui c'est vrai, quand on discutait hier soir, les yeux de Bella brillait quant elle parlait de sa famille, mais je pense que même si elle aime Rosalie et Jasper très fort, elle et James ont un lien très fort qui les lient! » Dit Alice.

« Et le James, il est ultra protecteur, je ne te dirais même pas ce qu'il prévu de me faire si je fait du mal à Rose! Là toi tu touche au bébé de la famille! À ta place, je courrais à son appartement, lui demandé pardon et ceci à genoux! »

« Je suis d'accord avec Emmet, tu devrais allé t'excuser et prier pour qu'elle te pardonne! »

« Vous pensez qu'elle me pardonnera? Je veux dire je lui ai sortit pas mal de connerie, en y repensant je me giflerais bien moi même, j'ai vraiment été con, je n'ai plus l'habitude, comment dire... »

« D'être avec une femme qui n'est pas une pimbêche dépourvu de cervelle et ultra siliconé? » Répondit ma sœur en rigolant.

« Non, je ... »

« D'être avec une femme ultra séduisante, douce, gentil et qui sait se servir de son cerveau? Sans oublié ayant de la répartit, parce que vraiment frangin, elle t'a mise K.O tout à l'heure. » Dit Emmet, qui pouffait comme un gamin, à sa dernière remarque.

« Ouaip comme vous dites! » Je me laissais tomber lourdement sur mon sofa.

« Edward, commença ma sœur en me prenant dans ses bras, je ne connais pas encore bien Bella, mais je suis sur, que si tu lui expliquais toute la situation, elle te comprendrais et peut être même qu'elle excuserait ton comportement, vraiment Edward à quoi tu pensais, deux jours, deux jours que vous vous connaissez! Tu as beau avoir rêvé d'elle cinq jour avant de la rencontrer, elle, elle ne te connaissait pas. »

« Attendez, quoi? Le frangin à eu des rêves prémonitoires? »Dit Emmet d'une voix légèrement suraigüe.

« Merci Alice! » Lui dis-je en lui balançant un regard noir.

« Oh pardon, j'avais oublié que c'était un secret! » Dit elle faussement gêner.

« On ne peut pas parler de rêve prémonitoire Em, mais c'est vrai qu'avant de la rencontrer je faisais des rêves où elle était l'actrice principale. »

« Eh bien mon cochon, quel histoire! »

« Je ne te le fais pas dire frangin! »

« Donc, s'écria Alice en tapant dans ses mains, il faut trouver un moyen pour vous réconcilier, sérieux elle est ma colocataire et toi mon frère, jumeau qui plus est, vous serez amené à vous croiser très souvent, sauf si, OH MON DIEU, » hurla ma sœur!

« Sauf si quoi ? »s'énerva Emmet qui avait sursauté au moment où ma sœur avait hurlé.

« Sauf si elle décide de changer d'appartement, oh Edward si ça arrive je te tord le cou! » Me menaça Alice.

« Bon vous deux resté là, maman ne devrait pas tardé à ramener Thomas, je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour régler le problème, Al, je te promet que d'ici se soir cette histoire sera régler, même s'il faut que je lui raconte toute mon histoire! »

« On te fais confiance! » Dirent-ils en cœur.

_Fin du flash back_

C'est ainsi que j'avais attéri devant chez elle garée dans le parking, regardant l'entrer de de la résidence comme un idiot, depuis ma voiture. En arrivant j'avais croisé Bella,qui ne m'avait pas vu, qui était repartit de chez elle à pied en vêtement de sport, depuis; j'attendais de voir quand elle revenais.

Cella pris deux heures, quand elle revint, elle avait l'air un peu mieux quoi qu' épuisée par sa séance de sport. Je pris donc une bonne respiration, lui donnait le temps de pénétrer dans son appartement et enfin je me lançait hors de la voiture, puis me dirigeais à l'intérieur de l'immeuble, tout en priant pour que Bella accepte de m'écouter.

FIN DU CHAPITRE 5

* * *

**Alors le verdict?**

**Vous m'en voulez ou non? J'attends avec impatience votre avis, donc pour ça: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ^^**

**A bientôt pour le chapitre 6**

**TWIKISS A VOUS TOUTES (ou tous ^^)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Salut, je vous remercie pour vos reviews, mise en alert, favorit etc. ça me bouste pour l'écriture ^^.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaiera, mais je dois avouer qu'il a été galère à écrire, je manquais d'inspiration! bon trève de blabla. BONNE LECTURE**

* * *

CHAPITRE 6

POV EDWARD

J'étais devant sa porte, cela faisait maintenant 15 minutes que je me triturais les méninges pour savoir comment j'allais faire pour qu'elle accepte de me parler, je n'arrêtais pas de passer ma main derrière ma nuque, au bout d'un moment après avoir pris un bonne bouffé d'air, je décidais de sonner, je l'entendis s'activer pour venir ouvrir, « un instant » dit elle, j'étais vraiment stréssé, dans un moment, elle serait devant moi; c'est alors qu'elle ouvrit la porte, tout juste vêtu d'un peignoir blanc, lui arrivant tout juste au dessus des genoux, bon sang elle était trop sexy, le peignoir était légèrement décolleté et permettait de voir une partit de sa poitrine, bon sang il fallait que je me ressaisisse.

« Bella, je..... », je n'eus pas le loisir de finir ma phrase car elle me ferma la porte au nez. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et je frappais sur cette porte, tout en la suppliant.

« Bella, je t'en pris, ouvre moi, il faut qu'on parle, il que Je te parle, je te demande pardon de m'être emporté, je t'en pris laisse moi t'expliquer! »

C'est alors qu'elle ouvrit, j'espérais que c'était pour me laissé m'expliquer.

« Edward, qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans la phrase « N'essaye plus de me voir, de me parler, en gros de me contacter, je t'interdis de m'approcher! » que tu ne comprends pas, dit moi? Fiche moi la paix! » Dit elle avant de me refermer la porte au nez. Bon sang, cette femme avait du caractère, une chose en plus qui, malgré les circonstances, la rendait encore plus attrayante à mes yeux.

Mais que devais-je faire pour qu'elle m'écoute? J'étais perdu. J'avais le front posé sur la porte, je ne cessait de taper sur celle-ci en disant des « je t'en pris Bella » ou des « ouvre »; je sentis soudain, une main se poser sur mon épaule et je sursautais à ce contact. Je me retournais et je le vis, Jasper, il me regardais avec une regard à la fois surpris et amusé.

« Hey, Edward qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? Tu t'es disputé avec ma soeur? »

« Hum....ouais! » Dis-je en baissant les yeux.

Il éclata de rire, pour le coup j'étais surpris, je ne m'attendais pas à cette réaction.

« Bon sang, qu'est-ce que tu lui as fais pour qu'elle te laisse choir comme un toutou sur le pas de la porte? Mec, vous venez de vous rencontrer et vous avez déjà une prise de bec? Il recommença a rire, Purée, t'es mal barrré! » Dit il en me tapotant le bras.

Je ne comprenais pas son fou rire, j'étais encore plu confus.

« Comment ça mal barré? »

« Réponds d'abord à ma question qu'est ce qui c'est passé entre vous deux pour que ma soeur ne veuille pas te voir? » Là, il était redevenu sérieux.

« Hum, et bien.... »

« J'attends! »

« Jasper, je te promet que je n'avais pas l'intention de la bléssé, je n'ai plus l'habitude avec les filles, je veux dire les filles comme ta soeur, je veux dire...., demande à Alice,quasiment toute mes ex étaient frivoles, superficielles,etc., et là je rencontre Bella, Jasper, je sais que j'ai voulu allé trop vite, mais j'ai littéralement flaché sur elle hier soir, elle est si belle, si douce, c'est un bonheur de discuté avec elle, elle a des convictions, et bon sang un de ces tempéraments! J'ai tout foiré Jasper, j'ai voulu allé trop vite, quand elle a appris pour mon fils, et qu'elle ne m'a pas rejeté, je me suis fait des films, je lui ai parlé de mon coup de foudre et c'est là que tout a dérapé, on s'est dit des choses horribles, je lui ais dit des choses horribles et je m'en veux, je n'étais pas directement énervé contre elle, plus contre Tanya, bon sang cette garce va me foutre en l'air toute ma vie si ça continue. »

« Attend, attend, attend,de quoi tu me parles là? Qui sait cette Tanya? Et ... tu as UN FILS? Jasper avait les yeux qui lui sortait de leur orbites si je puis dire, cela aurait été marrant en d'autre circonstance. »

« Bon, si tu veux je te raconte tout, mais pas dans un couloir, je n'ai pas vraiment envie que tout le monde connaissent ma vie! »

« Ok, allons boire un café, je t'invite, parce que je ne pense pas que ma tête de mule de petite soeur te laisse rentrer chez elle comme ça ni vue ni connue après une dispute, croit moi on est vraiment borné dans la famille. »

« Ok, mais il faut vraiment que je lui parle! »

« Je le sais Edward, mais avant il faut que tu t'explique avec moi, j'ai un bon pressentiment en ce qui te concerne, mais même si je t'apprécie, ce que ma soeur désire passera toujours avant, tu me comprends? »

« Oui! »

« Bon, allons y alors! »

Nous nous rendîmes au Starbucks, où Bella et moi, nous étions rendu un peu plus tôt dans la journée, je racontais à Jasper toute mon histoire, enfin, quasiment toute, depuis le moment où Tanya avait laissé mon fils devant la porte de chez mes parents, à aujourd'hui. Je lui expliquais comment je jonglais entre mes études et l'éducation de mon fils, comment mes parents avaient été d'une grande aide pour moi et comment ils le sont toujours. Je lui racontais notre dispute, et la discussion que j'eus avec Emmet et Alice, puis je finis avec le moment où il me surpris devant la porte de l'appartement de nos soeurs.

« Et bien, et bien, Bell's a raison c'est bien compliqué tout ça! » Dit Jasper dans un soupir. Pas étonnant que ma soeur se soit pour ainsi dire enfuit.

« Comment ça? » Pour le coup j'étais perdus, j'aurais cru qu'en me confiant à lui il m'aurait soutenue, mais apparemment c'était le contraire, il approuvait le comportement de sa soeur; mon visage devait traduire mon incompréhension, car Jasper repris la parole.

« Edward, ne te méprend pas, j'ai bien compris ce que tu vis, ce qui c'est passé avec cette Tanya, et aussi combien ton fils compte pour toi, mais même si ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire, Bella vient de sortir, comment dire, d'une situation très délicate dans laquelle elle a beaucoup souffert, elle a perdu celui qu'elle considérait comme son meilleur ami et avant ça ses anciennes relations n'étais pas simple non plus, alors maintenant, je pense qu'elle aura besoin de temps avant de se lancer dans une nouvelle relation! »

« Vraiment? Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret de quel situation délicate s'agit-il? »

« Honnêtement Edward, il vaudrait mieux que se soit Bella qui te raconte, connaissant ma soeur, elle n'apprécierait pas que je déballe sa vie privée à un, excuse moi du terme, un quasi inconnue! »

« Oui, je comprends, mais bon sang Jasper, ta soeur me plait tellement, je sais que c'est un peu déplacé de ma part de te dire sa mais.... »

« Ok ok Ed, je peux t'appeler Ed? Je lui fis signe que oui, il faudra que tu sois patient, si elle te pardonne, ne place la charrue avant les bœufs, s'il te plait, si Bella te plait autant que tu le dis et si mon pressentiment te concernant est le bon, vous serez bientôt ensemble! Je ne dis pas que se sera pour demain, mais fait moi confiance, prend ton temps, apprend à la connaître, Bella a besoin de se sentir en confiance, rassuré, ne la brusque pas, sinon au lieu de l'attirer, tu ne feras que la braquer un peu plus contre toi! »

« D'accord, je vais suivre ton conseil, mais comment faire pour qu'elle me pardonne? Elle ne veux même pas être dans la même pièce que moi? »

« T'inquiète, je me charge de ma soeur, quand je lui aurais parlé, elle acceptera de t'écouter et tu n'auras juste qu'à lui répéter ce que tu m'as dit, et je pense que ça suffira pour qu'elle te pardonne! »

« Vraiment, Jasper je te remercie pour ton aide, c'est vrai rien ne t'oblige à m'aider! »

« Comme je te l'ai dit, mon intuition me laisse croire que tu es un type bien et que tu apporteras quelque chose de positif à Bella et après toutes les galères par lesquels ma soeur est passé, elle mérite d'avoir un peu de bonheur. De plus, même si en principe je ne crois pas au coup de foudre, rien qu'à ta façon de parler de Bell's, ton expression à ce moment là, j'aurai du mal à remettre en cause ton amour pour ma soeur! »

Après notre discution nous retournâmes à l'appartement, Jasper me dit de rester en retrais, qu'il ferait en sorte que Bella me laisse entrer et m'écoute.

Arrivé devant le porte il sonna, Bella ouvrit la porte, j'observais la scène caché derrière un ficus près de l'ascenseur, en voyant que c'était Jasper à la porte, son visage s'illumina et elle lui sauta au cou, Dieu que j'aurai aimé être à sa place. Ils discutèrent un instant sur le pas de la porte, puis au moment où Bella fit signe à Jasper de la suivre à l'intérieur, celui-ci me fit signe de m'approcher.

Quand Bella me vit arriver, elle fusilla son frère du regard.

« Jazz, c'est quoi ce plan? » Dit elle furieuse.

« Isabella, laisse nous entrer, puis quand nous serons installer nous pourrons t'expliquer! »dit il d'un ton qui se voulait sans appel.

« Bien, mais saches, Jasper, que tu me le paieras, c'est clair? Dit Bella entre ses dents.

« Mais, ouais, petite soeur, je tremble! »

Elle toisa son frère, puis pénétra dans son appartement, Jasper suivit, puis moi. Je faisais profil bas comme prévu.

« Bella, dit Jasper, regarde moi! »

« Quoi? » Dit elle en se retournant et en fixant son regard dans celui de son frère.

« Tu me fais confiance? »

« En principe, mais je dois avouer qu' actuellement, ma confiance en toi est mise à mal! »

« Princesse, arrête de faire ta mijaurée, et répond moi! » Dit il le sourire aux lèvres.

« Je ne fais pas ma mijaurée, espèce d'idiot! Elle souriait également, mais oui je te fais confiance, malgré ta trahison de ce soir! »

« Hahaha, très drôle Bell's, donc si tu me fais confiance, je te demanderai d'écouter ce qu'Edward a à te dire, ok? »

« Jasper, je... »

« Bella, je t'en prie, écoute le, tu ne le regretteras pas! »

« Bien, je l'écouterai! » Dit elle.

« Mais? »

« Mais tu me le revaudra! »

« C'est ça frangine, viens là, il la tira et la pris dans ses bras, soit gentille et écoute le jusqu'au bout veux tu? »

« Très bien! » Souffla -t-elle.

« J'y vais je reviens dans une trentaine de minutes, Ed ne foire pas! »

À ces mots il s'en alla, je restais donc seul avec une Bella, qui visiblement n'était pas enchanté de ma présence.

« Alors, dit ce que tu as à dire qu'on en finisse! » Me dit elle en croisant ses bras devant elle, son regard était plutôt sévère.

« Bella avant toute chose je tiens à m'excuser, je m'en veux de m'être emporter! Bon au lieu de me chercher des excuses, si tu permets je voudrais te raconter une partie de ma petite histoire, tu es d'accord? »

« Tu es là pour ça non? »

« Bien, alors « quand j'étais encore au collège, je suis sortis avec une fille plus âgé que moi, on avait deux ans d'écart en gros elle avait 16ans et moi 14! Nous sommes sortis ensemble durant deux ans, un jours nous avons eu une violente dispute, nous sommes restés séparé pendant 8 mois, en fait je ne l'ai jamais revue, elle est juste passé un soir et à laissé un paquet très spécial à la porte de mes parents. Il s'agissait de mon fils, son fils et elle l'avait juste laissé là, avec une enveloppe où elle m'annonçait en gros que j'étais le père et qu'elle renonçait à tout ses droits sur notre enfant! J'avais à peine 16ans et j'étais papa, bien sur la connaissant elle était capable de tout, j'étais énervé, j'ai fais un test qui a confirmé ce qu'elle avait écrit! A partir de là, tout c'est enchainé, je ne sortait plus j'avais peur de laisser Thomas seul, bien sûr mes parents étaient là, ils ont vraiment été super, sans eux je n'aurais jamais été capable de m'occuper de lui, entre les pleurs, les couches et tout le toutim ils m'ont vraiment épauler. Mon adolescence en a pris un coup! Ecoute, Thomas est la meilleur chose qui me soit arriver dans ma vie, mais je dois avouer qu'avec un enfant les choses sont beaucoup plus dure, notamment au niveau sentimental. Toutes les femmes que je rencontrais finissaient toujours par me fuir quand elles apprenaient que j'étais père, celles qui restaient finissait toujours par m'en vouloir pour le temps que j'accordais à mon fils, elles étaient jalouse de lui, il y en a même une qui m'a posé un ultimatum, j'ai bien sûr choisit mon fils! Enfin bref, tout ça pour te dire que depuis trois ans, je n'ai fait que jongler entre mon fils, mes cours et ma pseudo vie d'ado; et quand je t'ai rencontrer, quand j'ai croiser ton magnifique regard Bella, je n'y peut rien, je suis tomber amoureux de toi à la seconde où je t'ai vue, je sais que c'est débile, mais.... » je ne pue continuer Bella m'avait pris dans ses bras, ce n'est qu'un moment après que je me rendais compte qu'elle pleurait. »

« Bella? »

« Edward, je suis si désolée, cette femme est un vrai garce! Te faire ça à toi et surtout à votre fils, Edward je,.... »ce fut mon tour de lui couper la parole, je m'avançait vers elles, je la pris à nouveau dans mes bras, elle ne me repoussa pas, j'étais bien, je me sentais entier. Notre étreinte dura une bonne dizaine de minute, puis elle se redressa fixant son regard dans le mien.

POV BELLA

Je ne savais pas trop ce qui m'étais passé par la tête, mais le voyant si désemparé tout en me narrant son histoire, cela m'avait bouleversé, je n'avais pas pu m'en empêcher, je l'avais pris dans mes bras, et bon sang j'avais l'impression de me trouver à ma place, je me sentais bien. Puis j'essayais de m'expliquer, mais il me reprit dans ses bras, enfouissant son visage dans mon cou, sentir son souffle à cet endroit, me fit frissonner. Nous restâmes ainsi un moment, puis je me remis les idées en place. Je me rappelais de la dernière partit de son histoire, il disait être amoureux de moi? C'était insensé mais, quand je me redressais et que je fixais son magnifique regard émeraude, je pus lire dans ses yeux qu'il était sérieux. Mais moi je n'étais pas encore prête à avoir une nouvelle relation, même si à ce moment précis j'aurais tout donné pou l'être. Je devais lui raconter pour Jacob, c'était la seul façon que j'avais pour qu'il comprenne ma situation, je ne voulais pas qu'il croit que je le rejetais comme ces femmes ou la mère de son fils.

« Edward,je suis vraiment touché par la confiance que tu m'accordes, mais je suis désolée,... »

« Bella, je t'en prie, je... »

« laisse moi m'expliquer Edward, s'il te plait! Il me fit signe de continuer. Comme je te le disais, je suis désolée, même s'il est vrai que je t'apprécie, pour le moment je ne peux, ni ne veux m'investir dans une relation, Edward, je viens tout juste de divorcer! »

« Quoi? Il étais sous le choc, mais? Comment? Avec qui? »

Je lui sourit, puis je baissais les yeux sur mes mains.

« Je ne vais pas rentrer dans les détails, mais en gros avec mon « meilleur amis »suite à une beuverie nous nous sommes retrouvés marier, pour moi il allait de soit que nous allions annuler cette union, mais lui ne l'entendais pas de cette oreille, en gros il m'a mener la vie dure durant six moi et quand le divorce à été prononcer on peut dire qu'avec tout ça j'ai perdu mon « meilleur ami »! »

« Je suis désolé Bella! »

« Ne t'en fait pas je vais bien, tu me comprends maintenant? »

« Oui! En plus, je pense que c'est mieux comme ça! » Là j'étais perdu, il du le sentir car il repris.

« Bella tu avais raison quand tu as dit que je ne te connaissais pas, même si je ne compte pas renier mes sentiments pour toi, je souhaite tout apprendre de toi et si cela signifie être ton ami seulement, je le serais ! »

« Tu es sérieux là? »

« Oui, écoute je ne veux pas te perdre Bella, et si tout ce qu'il te faut pour l'instant c'est un ami alors c'est ce que je serais, puis on verra bien où les choses vont nous mener! »

« Edward, et si mes sentiments n'évolue pas comme tu l'espères? »

Il resta un moment à réfléchir.

« Eh bien, au moins je me serais fait une super amie! »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire, son expression après avoir dit cette phrase était hilarante.

« Merci Edward! » Je le pris dans mes bras, il resserra sa prise sur moi, encore une fois j'étais bien, plus rien ne comptait à cet instant, d'autant plus que mes frissons se réveillaient au contacte de son souffle qui a nouveau caressait mon cou.

C'est ainsi qu'ils nous retrouvèrent.

« Eh bien, petite sœur, tu comptes toujours me tuer? » Dit Jasper, je me détachais à contre cœur d' Edward, et jetais un regard noir à mon cher grand frère.

« Oh Bella, dit Alice qui me sauta dans les bras, visiblement elle était arrivé en même temps que Jasper, je suis ravie que vous ayez réglé vos différents avec mon frère! »

« Moi aussi Alice, moi aussi! »

« Vous allez sortir ensemble? » Dit elle en sautillant. Pour le coup je me figeais, ce fut Edward qui répondit.

« Lili, Bella et moi avons décidé d'être amis, c'est déjà pas mal non? Alors ne pousse pas d'accord? »

« Mais, tu nous à dit que.... » il posa un doigt sur la bouche de sa sœur.

« Je sais ce que j'ai dit, mais laisse tomber, tu veux? »

« Ok ! » Nous éclations tous de rire , au vue de la moue qu'arborait Alice.

Les garçons restèrent diner avec nous, nous avions commandé des pizzas, puis nous avions regardé un DVD. Pendant tout ce temps, j'avais remarqué qu'Alice n'avait pas lâché Jazz des yeux, visiblement elle avait flashé sur lui, c'était marrant je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que ces deux là ferais un super couple, allez savoir pourquoi.

Enfin, bref, finalement Edward, s'en alla, il devait rejoindre son fils, avant de partir il me fit une bise sur la joue, cela m'avait surprise, Jasper c'était bien foutu de moi à ce moment là; mais quand ce fut son tour de partir, ce fut à moi de le charrier, Alice lui avait carrément sauté au cou puis l'avais embrassé sur le bout du nez, puis avait filée dans sa chambre, Jazz était devenu aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

Jazz m'avais fait promettre de tout lui raconté sur ce qui c'était passé, puis m'avais pris dans ses bras et avais embrassé le sommet de ma tête avant de s'en allé, mais m'avait rappelé que Rose passerai surement me voir le lendemain.

On peut dire que cette journée avait été haute en couleur, mais je ne regrettais pas notre dispute, elle m'avait permis d'en apprendre plus sur Edward, j'étais heureuse, j'avais un nouvel ami et plus si affinité, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à cette dernière réflexion. Ma nouvelle vie commençait sur les chapeaux de roue, et j'en étais plus que ravie.

FIN DU CHAPITRE 6

* * *

**Alors le verdict ? **

**J'aurais une requête, enfin plus une question, pour l'évolution du couple Bella/ Edward, vous trouvez que sa va assez vite? si vous avez des suggestions, je suis preneuse^^**

**Bon je vous laisse**

**Twikiss à vous toutes ^^ ou tous^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Slt tout le monde je suis navrée de publier ce chapitre avec tant de retard, mais j'avais les exams, mon ordi est tombé en rade et j'ai perdu tout mon travail, bref c'était galère parce que j'avais pas de sauvegarde! mais bon maintenant il est réparé sa va, j'ai même pu publié le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fic " Mon prédateur", que je vous invite à lire (si ce n'est pas encore fait), j'aimerais savoir ce que vous en pensé^^ (cad Review ^^)!**

**Je tiens à vous remercier, sans vous je n'aurais pas pue écrire avec autant de plaisir, même si vous ne laissé pas de review, je vous remercie également car seulement le fait que vous lisiez quelque chose que j'ai écrit compte pour moi (même si " les reviews sont un peu notre salaire" a nous simple auteur, pour reprendre la phrase d'une "collègue"^^)**

**Bref je tiens à remercier mes lectrices assidue: merci à Grazie, bellardtwilight, nany1980, bellaswan12!**

**Merci également à toutes celles qui me laissent de charmant méssage quand elles ont le temps, même si ce n'est pas tout le tps: merci à adore youu, gulsum, clémence f, nany, lucie 59200, lena-lna933-, acoco,mell0208, brandofheroine, babounette, bellaandedawrdamour, dawn266, andree, nathou cullen, cathou!**

**Bon j'arrête tout mon blabla, je vous laisse lire ce nouveau chapitre, bonne lecture!**

CHAPITRE7

POV BELLA

Les vacances étaient bel et bien finit, mais j'étais heureuse en me levant ce matin, j'avais hâte de commencer les cours, la S.V.A, était réputé pour être l'une des meilleurs écoles d'art du pays, et il était temps que je me remette sérieusement au travail, avec ce fichue divorce, je n'avais pas peint depuis des mois, il était temps que je remédie à cela.

Je sortais de ma chambre, je m'étais préparée, je portais un jean slim noir avec ceinture cloutée, un top drapé, avec par-dessus une veste courte en tweed fait avec des motifs écossais, rouge, noir et blanc. Je portais une magnifique paire d'escarpin, noir également, ainsi que mes derrières acquisitions, un somptueux sac Jimmy Choo et une paire de lunette aviator par Valentino. J'avais laissé mes cheveux lâchés, ils étaient ondulés, le rendu allait bien avec ma tenu, j'avais opté pour un maquillage sobre, misant sur mon regard, j'avais pour ainsi dire un regard de braise, l'ombre à paupière, le crayon et le mascara ; étaient parfaitement coordonné et me satisfaisait. Pour mes lèvres j'avais opté pour un gloss couleur pêche, en somme j'étais fier de ma tenue pour la rentrée.

Quand Alice me vit à l'entrer du salon, elle ouvrit grand les yeux.

- Bella, waw, tu es splendide !

- Je te retourne le compliment ! en effet, elle était magnifique, elle portais une magnifique robe noir avec une ceinture qui soulignait sa taille fine, une écharpe avec des motifs zébrés noir et blanc, assortie à sa paire d'escarpin zébré également, elle avait un magnifique sac blanc, un Jimmy Choo également selon moi, nous étions sur la même longueur d'onde apparemment et de lunette de soleil, assortie à sa tenue (noir et blanc) de la marque Bulgari. Elle avait lissé ses cheveux et ceux-ci formaient un carré parfais, qui la rendais encore plus belle, sont maquillage était raffiné et naturel, soulignant ses magnifiques traits.

- Je te remercie, je sens qu'on va faire des ravages, toutes les deux ! dit elle dans un sourire.

- J'imagine, tu as une voiture pour ce matin ?

- Oui, mon frère doit passer me chercher normalement !

- Oh ! je m'étais dit qu'on aurait pue y aller ensemble, je veux dire toutes les deux ! ma voiture est arrivé hier, je n'ais pas eu le temps de te la montré, vue qu'il était tard quand tu es revenue.

- Vraiment ? j'en serais ravie, attend j'appelle Edward pour le décommander .

Elle pris son téléphone et composa le numéro, au même moment, la sonnette retentit, j'allais donc ouvrir à un Edward tout simplement rayonnant. Il arborait un sourire, à faire bondir votre cœur hors de votre poitrine.

- Salut Bella ! dit-il de son envoûtant ténor.

- Salut, Edward, entre, ta sœur essayait justement de te joindre !

Pendant, qu'il pénétrait dans la pièce, je ne pue m'empêcher de le détailler. Il portait un magnifique jean bleu foncé Diesel, selon moi, James en avait un identique, un tee-shirt col en v de couleur rouge avec des inscription noir dessus , une veste en cuir noir et à ses pieds une paire de All Stars classique. Il arborait une coupe de cheveux qui faisait effet décoiffé, il avait également des lunettes de soleil (je crue reconnaître des Ray Ban) posé sur ses cheveux et une barbe naissante qui lui donnait un effet négligé/sexy. Edward était tout bonnement à couper le souffle.

- Alice, le vit entrer, lui sauta dans les bras et lui fit une grosse bise sur la joue.

- Tu voulais me parler soeurette ? demanda-t-il en s'éloignant un peu d'elle, afin de la regarder dans les yeux.

- Oui, la voiture de Bella est arrivée hier et je voulais me rendre en cours avec elle, mais étant donné que tu es déjà la, c'est plus la peine !

- Je vois, si tu veux y allé avec elle sa ne me pose pas de problème, mais j'aimerais quand même t'escorter, tu es ma jumelle, j'ai toujours été là pour toi à chaque rentrée, je vois pas pourquoi sa changerais !

- Oh Edward tu es adorable ! dit elle en se rejetant dans ses bras.

- Bien, vous deux vous êtes charmant mais si ça continue on va arriver en retard ! dis-je en souriant.

- Tu as raison, dit Alice en sautillant comme à son habitude, allons-y, j'ai hâte de voir quel genre de voiture tu conduis !

- Moi aussi, dit Edward en me faisant un clin d'œil.

- Quand il passa devant moi pour je pris une odeur qui m'était familière, cette fragrance je la connaissait et j'en étais dingue, toute ma famille et mes amis pouvaient le dire ce parfum me rendais folle. Sans que je ne me rende compte, mon bras avait bougé tout seul, j'avais agrippé le bras d'Edward et l'avait attiré vers moi et j'avais carrément collé mon nez au cou d'un Edward figé par la surprise. J'inhalais à fond son parfum si envoûtant, je serais sûrement resté ainsi, si Alice ne m'avait pas fait retourné sur terre grâce à un raclement de gorge.

- Bon sang, Bella, mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? me demanda Alice.

- Je suis désolé, mais juste pour vérifier, Edward, ton parfum, c'est bien « One Million » de Paco Rabanne ?

- Hum, dit il encore perdu, oui, oui, c'est, c'est bien ça !

- J'en étais sur, je suis désolée, ce parfum me rend folle, j'y peux rien !

- Ah ah ah ah, Alice était pliée, elle mourrait de rire, j'aurais pue être vexée, mais mon secret avait cet effet sur tout le monde, j'étais habituée.

Cela dit la réaction d'Edward me préoccupais, il n'avait pas bougé d'un poil, depuis que je l'avais littéralement sauté dessus, puis je me remémorais notre discussion d'il y a quelque jours. Et s'il prenait mon geste pour une invitation à Dieu c'est quoi, s'il se faisait des illusions, je ne voudrais pas le blesser.

- Edward, je te demande pardon, j'ai agis de façon excessive, je…, il ne me laissa pas finir il me coupa la parole.

- Bella, ne t'en fais surtout pas, et si tu veux recommencé, je n'y vois aucune objection, dit –il en rigolant, mais dit moi, tu as dit qu'il te rends folle, tu as des exemples ?

- Promettez d'abord de ne pas rigoler ! dis-je sur un ton très sérieux.

- On promet ! dirent-ils en cœurs.

- Bon, par exemple, la première fois que cette douce fragrance, vint me titiller le nez, j'étais en cours, l'heureux détenteur de ce merveilleux parfum était mon professeur de littérature, quand il vint près de moi pour vérifier quelque chose sur ma copie, je me suis retourné, et j'ai agis à peu près comme il y a deux minute sauf que j'étais carrément collé à lui ! il est devenue rouge comme une tomate, et tout les autres élèves étaient soit entrain de rire, soit figé, soit entrain de sifflé !

- Et qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ensuite ? me demanda Alice, qui apparemment buvait mes paroles.

- Le proff, c'est libéré de mon emprise, et ma envoyé chez le proviseur, j'ai été collé, pour avoir troublé le cours et avoir essayé de draguer mon professeur, mes parents ont été convoqué également, mon père était vert de rage et ma mère, ben elle m'a sorti « bravo ma fille, il est trop canon, ce petit ».

- Les deux se mordaient les lèvres pour ne pas rire, je poursuivais donc mon anecdote.

- Suite à ça, je n'ais pas résisté, j'ai acheté un coffret « One Million » à mes frères et même à mon père.

- Tu n'en as pas acheté à ton copain ? me demanda Alice.

- On venais de rompre donc, non !

- Quelle histoire, dit Edward ! Mais maintenant que je connais le « pouvoir » de ce parfum sur toi, je jure de m'acheter la gamme complète ! dit il avant dêtre pris d'un fou rire, auquel Alice et moi nous joignirent.

C'est dans cette bonne humeur que nous rejoignîmes le parking de la résidence, Edward et Alice avait l'air perplexe et je pouvais clairement voir qu'ils se demandaient quel était ma voiture, quand je débloquais celle-ci, je vis deux paires d'yeux me fixer avec étonnement.

POV EDWARD

Je n'en revenais pas, cette magnifique Porsche que j'avais repéré en arrivant étais celle de Bella. Ce n'étais pas n'importe quel Porsche, mais une version toute spéciale de la Boxster, La Spyder, je n'étais même pas au courant qu'elle était déjà commercialisé, elle était gris métallisé, je me demandais, ce qu'elle avait sous le capot.

- Bella, tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est waw, ta voiture est magnifique ! elle a combien de chevaux ?

- Alors là, c'est pas à moi qu'il faut demander ça, Rose s'y connaît beaucoup plus que moi ! dit elle en rigolant.

-Vraiment ? c'est étonnant !

-Ah ah, rit-elle, oui ma sœur est une fana de voiture, tout comme Jasper, James lui préfère les motos !

- Bien, je dois dire que je suis agréablement surprise, dit Alice, mais aussi jalouse, je suis la seule à ne pas encore avoir de voiture ! dit elle en faisant une petite moue. Je la pris dans mes bras.

- T'inquiète, je t'emmènerai en acheté une dans quelque semaine !

- Vraiment, oh tu es adorable grand frère ! elle me serra fort dans ses bras. Je tiens à précisé que je veux la même que Bella mais en jaune.

-Que pouvais-je dire, je cédais toujours aux caprices de ma sœur, mais pour ce coup là je devrais demandé une aide financière à mon père pour ce cadeau, sachant que se serait pour sa princesse je sais qu'il ne me le refuserais pas.

- Edward, dit ma douce Bella, qui était encore plus belle que les jours précédent, pourrais-je savoir où se trouve ta voiture ?

- Je la lui indiquais en la pointant du doigt. Elle ouvrit grand les yeux.

- Tu veux dire que cette Aston Martin Vanquish, est la tienne ? non mais je rêve !

- Ravie de voir que mon bébé te plaie ! dis-je dans un sourire.

- Bon, si on continue à parler bannioles, ont va vraiment être en retard ! dit Alice.

- Tu as raison ! dit Bella tout en s'asseyant au volant de sa Porsche. Allons-y !

- Bon, frangins, tu nous suis, je meurs d'envie d'essayer la voiture de Bella !

- Ok !

Nous partîmes en direction de la SCHOOL OF VISUAL ART. Arriver devant la battisse, un groupe d'élève nous observait. Bella et Alice descendirent en même temps, on aurait deux actrice, la scène aurait été au ralentit dans un film. Bella se redressa en passant nonchalamment ses mes dans ses magnifiques cheveux longs, ma sœur en fit de même, mais pour arranger son carré.

Je descendis également de voiture et m'approchait d'elles, je pris Alice sous mon bras gauche et Bella sous mon bras droit ; et mous observâmes l'entré de l'école.

- c'est magnifique ! dit Alice.

- J'ai hâte de commencer les cours ! dit Bella.

- Moi aussi ! dit Alice, on aura la chance de cottoyer les meilleurs professeurs !

- Je suis vraiment impatiente qu'il me donne leur avis sur mon travail ! dit Bella d'un ton excité !

- Moi de même ! rétorqua ma sœur !

- Bon je crois que je vais vous laisser les filles, Alice je reviens te chercher où tu vas retourner avec Bella ?

- J'en sais rien, sa dépend de notre emploie du temps ! dit ma sœur , viens avec nous, on doit justement le prendre.

Nous nous dirigions donc vers le tableau où était affiché tout les emploies du temps, ma sœur et Bella finissaient les cours à la même ce jour là donc, pas besoin que je revienne, mais je lui dit que je passerais la voir pour avoir tout les détails sur son premier jour, et je dois dire que resté loin de Bella m'était difficile.

Nous nous séparâmes, elles allèrent chacune dans leur salle de classe respective.

Pendant que je sortis, je me fis accosté par un groupe de jeune fille, dire qu'elles me dévoraient des yeux seraient un euphémisme, je me sentais flattés, mais la seule femme qui comptait à mes yeux était en cours à ce moment là.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à monté dans ma voiture, un groupe de jeune homme vinrent après moi, je me mis tout de suite sur la défensive, puis je remarquais que certain de ses individus faisaient partit de groupe qui nous avaient observé à notre arrivé.

- Salut ! fit l'un d'entre eux.

- Bonjour ! répondis-je froidement.

- On voulait te demander quelque chose ? fit un autre.

- Parlez et je verrais si oui ou non, je vous répondrais !

- Dit, les deux filles qui étaient avec toi tout à l'heure, se sont tes copines ?

J'avais un mauvais pressentiment les concernant, mais leur répondis quand même en, leur faisant un léger mensonge.

- Oui et non, le plus brune au cheveux cout c'est ma sœur Alice, et non elle n'est pas libre elle sort avec le frère, de la grande brune au cheveux long, qui s'appelle Bella, et non elle non plus n'est pas libre ! avais je déclaré sur un ton qui était un peu froid je dois l'admettre, mais ces types ne m'inspiraient pas confiance.

- Ok, quel gâchis, pour une fois qu'on a d'aussi belle nana dans ce bahut ! pff, mais bon, la partie n'est pas encore perdu ! souffla l'un d'entre eux, je ne pue contenir ma rage, l'idée que l'un d'entre n'ose s'approcher de ma sœur ou de Bella me répugnait.

- Ecoutez moi bien, dis-je d'une voix féroce, je me serais fait peur à moi-même, si j'apprends que l'un d'entre vous, à approcher, parler ou ne serait-ce qu'effleurer ma sœur ou son amie, je vous jure que vous vous en mordrez les doigts, suis-je assez clair ?

Ils me regardaient tous, certes ils étaient plus nombreux que moi, mais ils étaient devant leur établissement, à la moindre incartade ils prendraient le risque d'être renvoyer, ce qui m'arrangeaient, ils acquiescèrent tout de même.

Je grimpais donc dans ma voiture, puis m'en allait, mais avant cela je leur lançais par la fenêtre « je vous ai à l'œil ».

Je me rendais alors au conservatoire, où je pourrais retrouver mon piano et reprendre mes cours.

POV ALICE

La journée avait passé à une allure folle, les professeurs étaient géniaux, les cours également, Bella et moi avions déjeuné ensemble, selon ses dires elle aimait autant que moi, mais à son grand dames, elle avait été le centre d'intérêt des professeurs qui ne cessait de tarir d'éloge sur son œuvre qui lui avait value la première place au concours nationales qu'avait organisé notre école.

La fin des cours arriva très vite, quand je sortis de ma salle Bella m'attendais déjà près du tableau d'affichage où nous avions décidé de nous rejoindre. Pendant que nous avancions, nous fûmes percuté par une bande de garçon qui courrait vers la sortie, nous étions toutes deux curieuses de savoir ce qui ce tramait.

Quand nous sortîmes, nous la vîmes, assise nonchalamment sur la voiture de Bella, ses magnifique cheveux roux attaché en une queue de cheval haute ; quand elle nous vit elle esquissa un magnifique sourire et se précipita dans les bras de Bella.

- Bon sang Bell's tu ma tellement manqué ma chérie, tu n'imagine même pas !

- Vicky, toi aussi tu m'as tellement manqué ! dit Bella en pleurant tout comme son amie.

- Je suis désolée de ne pas être venue plus tôt, mais j'avais beaucoup de boulot !

- Ne t'en fait pas, je ne t'en veux pas ma belle !

De mon côté, j'étais stupéfaite, de l'échange qui se passait sous mes yeux, je n'en revenais pas, devant moi se trouvais le mannequin de renommé international, Victoria Cyprès et apparemment Bella et elle était des intimes ? Je n'en revenais pas et apparemment mes « camarades » de classe eux non plus je n'en revenais pas, c'était juste dingue.

- Vicky j'aimerais te présenter une amie, mais avant, je pense que nous devrions aller dans un endroit plus calme, tu ne penses pas ?

- Je suis d'accord, mais je viens avec toi, j'ai pris un taxi pour venir jusqu'ici et avant que tu demandes, c'est Rose qui m'a donné l'adresse.

Après ce court intermède, nous nous en allâmes toutes le trois vers notre appartement à Bella et à moi.

Nous nous étions mis à l'aise, puis avions pris un thé chacune, pour nous détendre.

- Bien Vicky, je tiens à te présenter Alice Cullen, ma colocataire, Alice je te présente…

- Victoria Cyprès, je sais, dis-je totalement surexcités, je suis une grande fan, j'ai vue tout tes défilés, j'achète tout les magazines où tu apparais, tu es mon modèle !

- Et bien, waw, dit elle, Bell's ta colloc en à de l'énergie, elle me sourit, son regard était très tendre, je suis ravie de te connaître Alice, j'espère que nous pourrons être amie, les amies de ma meilleur amie son mes amis ! dit elle en rigolant.

- J'en serrais enchantée !

- Et bien, maintenant que les présentations sont faites, sa vous dirais une petite soirée DVD ? je viens d'acheter le DVD de Twilight, la version collector.

- Ça c'est une question qui ne se pose même pas ! dis-je.

- Du Robert Pattinson en vois tu en voila ! dit Victoria en levant ses sourcils de façon explicite.

Nous nous mîmes toutes à rire comme des folles. Victoria alla se changer dans la chambre de Bella, elle resterais dormir à la maison, Bella et moi avions arranger la chambre d'amie qui faisait aussi office de bureau. Nous étions toutes trois attifé de nos pyjamas, en gros un shorty et un tee shirt, nous avions commandé des pizzas pour le dîné. Nous avions commencé à regarder le début du film quand la sonnette nous sortit de notre « contemplation ».

Je filais vers la porte, j'étais affamée, quand j'ouvris j'étais agréablement surprise mon frère me regardais avec son magnifique sourire en coin.

- Hey frérot, lui dis-je en l'enlaçant.

- Alors princesse, tu me laisses rentré, ou tu préfères qu'on reste ici ? rit-il.

- Bien sur entre, au même moment, le livreur arriva, je le payais et nous entrions.

- Bien frérot avant qu'on aille dans le salon, je doit te dire que nous ne sommes pas seul !

- Vraiment ?

- Oui !

- Et qui est cette personne ?

- Je te laisse la surprise frangin !

Nous nous dirigeâmes avec les pizzas vers le salon. Quand nous arrivâmes, Bella et Victoria tournèrent la tête en même temps, je me tournais vers Edward pour voir sa réaction était pour le moins étonnante.

- Victoria ? dit il en regardant fixement la jeune femme.

- Seigneur, j'y crois pas, Edward que fais tu ici ?

**Fin du chapitre7**

**Pitié ne me tué pas, lol, un peu de suspence sa fait du bien des fois**

**Alors le verdict? je sais que c'est pas un chapitre très "mouvementé" , il est un peu transitoire, mais bon j''espère qu'il vous a plue!**

**PS: je vien de finir d'écrire ce chapitre, je m'excuse s'il n'est pas parfait, je n'ai pas eu la force de le relire, je voulais que vous l'ayez, je n'aurais pas eu le temps demain ou le 1er!**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne et heureuse année!**

**Twikiss à vous toutes**

**ROSABELLA**


	8. Chapter 8

**Salut à toutes, je sais j'ai pris beaucoup de temps mais j'étais vraiment occupé!**

**Bref, je ne vais pas faire de grand discours, Bonne lecture^^**

**CHAPITRE 8**

_**Séance photo et tentation : partie 1**_

POV EDWARD

Bon sang, Victoria, Victoria, Victoria, cette femme me surprendra toujours. Je ne saurais jamais comment la remercier, dire qu'en la revoyant, hier soir, j'avais craint qu'une infime partie de mon passé ne refasse surface ; mais là je bénissais Dieu de l'avoir remise sur mon chemin. Je me trouvais dans un très grand studio, il y avait tout l'attirail destiné à la photographie, et malheureusement pour moi je devais subir la séance photo qui m'attendait, shooting qui m'avait été proposé par Vic et que je n'avais pas pu refuser, et pour cause, là devant moi entrain de se préparer, se trouvait l'incarnation même de la beauté, une divinité. Bella était magnifique, somptueusement belle, et incroyablement sexy et excitante. Elle portait une création Victoria secret, un ensemble jarretelle, couleur pêche, ses seins étaient magnifiquement mis en valeur par son soutien gorge pigeonnant, et une sorte de boxer jupe auquel était relier les jarretelles jusqu'à des collants lui arrivant à mis cuisse, le tout rehaussé par une paire de au tallons haut de la même couleur que l'ensemble ; Dieu je ne savais pas comment j'allais résister à cette tentatrice. Victoria avait bataillé ferme avec Bella avant qu'elle n'accepte de participer à cette séance photo, je n'aurai jamais imaginé que la situation d'hier, aurait pus prendre un tel tournant.

_**Flash Back**_

Je me trouvais dans le salon, chez ma sœur, devant moi se tenait Victoria, je ne l'avais pas revue depuis un an et demi, ma rencontre avec elle avait été plus qu'original, Victoria est le genre de femme que l'on arrivait pas à oublier, quoi que l'on fasse ; non pas qu'il se soit passé quoique se soit entre elle et moi, c'est pas l'envie qu'il m'avait manqué, d'ailleurs, Victoria était une fort belle femme, mais cela n'était pas approprier, elle était fiancée et moi, moi j'étais un père célibataire et je ne cherchais pas vraiment d'attache.

Mon ami Laurent m'avais parlé d'un casting, pour une marque de fringue, je le soupçonnais de ne pas tout me dire, et j'avais eu raison, il s'agissait d'une marque de sous vêtement pour homme de chez Vuitton, et bien sur je fus sélectionné, j'avais besoin de fric à cette époque alors je signais le contrat, je devais faire des photos durant une période de six mois, avec un gros cachet à la clef. Je m'étais rendu à la séance photo et je fus surpris de voir autant de mannequin « féminin » autour de moi, l'une d'entre elles se démarquait par sa flamboyante chevelure rousse, elle était sexy dans son trikini, comme si elle avait sentit mon regard sur elle, elle se tourna vers moi, planta son regard dans le mien et esquissa un sourire en coin, que je lui rendis. Après être passé au maquillage, je me suis rendu sur le plateau, le photographe pris plusieurs photos de moi, pour tester le jeux de lumières, puis les choses sérieuses commencèrent, il me photographia sous toutes les coutures, vêtu de différents bouts de tissus tous plus mini les uns que les autres, puis soudains elle apparut sur le plateau où je travaillais ne portant qu'un déshabillé bleu nuit des plus affriolant, le photographe nous présenta et me dit qu'elle serait ma partenaire pour plusieurs séances photos.

- Heureuse de te connaître Edward ! avait-elle dit tout sourire.

- Moi de même Victoria ! lui avais-je lancé, jouant de mon charme, je lui souris. Elle me regarda, avec un air de défis.

- Edward mon cher, je tiens à être clair, bien que tu sois très appétissant, je suis prise et heureuse en ménage et pas la peine de nier, je sais que tu me veux !

- Waw, tu es direct, ok, c'est clair, mais je tiens à rajouter quelque chose, je me rapprochais d'elle et lui soufflait à l'oreille, si j'avais vraiment voulu t'avoir de quelques manière que se soit tu serais déjà mienne !

Elle n'eu pas le temps de répondre, le photographe qui était partit pour faire quelques réglages revint, et nous recommençâmes la séance. Durant tout ces mois où je fis ces photos, Victoria et moi avions développés une franche amitié.

J'étais donc heureux et surpris de la voir devant moi, mais aussi anxieux, qu'elle puisse parler de mon petit tour dans le milieu du mannequina. Elle me sauta littéralement dans les bras.

- Edward, Edward, Edward, mais qu'elle merveilleuse surprise, je croyais ne plus jamais te revoir !

- Vicky, ça suffit calme toi ! dis Bella un peu froidement. Victoria rigola.

- Haha ha ! on dirait ta mère Bell's, il ne manquerait plus que tu me donnes mon nom complet, haha ha !

- Je suis morte de rire Vicky ! non mais sérieusement vous allez nous expliquer ce qu'il se passe exactement ? parce que ni Alice, ni moi ne sommes devint ! visiblement vous vous connaissez et on aimerait vraiment connaître le fin mot de l'histoire.

- Non, avais-je dit un peu plus brutalement que je ne l'aurai souhaité.

- Victoria, pourrais-je te parler en privé s'il te plait ? je la fixais un moment, d'un air sérieux. Victoria fit signe à Alice et Bella de l'excuser, puis me suivit sur la terrasse.

Je regardais en direction d'Alice et de Bella, visiblement elles se posaient beaucoup de questions.

Une fois installé sur la terrasse et bien sur que, ni ma sœur et ni ma douce Bella ne nous écoutaient pas, je me tournais vers Victoria, j'étais vraiment heureux de la voir, mais je ne devais pas perdre de temps, donc je me lançais.

- Victoria…

- Edward ? que se passe-t-il ? tu m'a l'air bizarre ?

- Victoria, je t'en pris ne raconte rien aux filles s'il te plait !

- Edward, mais pourquoi ? je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a à cacher ?

- S'il te plait !

- Explique moi ce qu'il y a de mal à poser, tu peux me le dire ? parce que je n'y comprends plus rien moi ?

- Personne ne sait que j'ai fait ce job, tu comprends, ça ne me ressemble pas, tu comprends ?

- C'est juste pour ça que tu nous fais ton petit caca nerveux ? Elle était pliée de rire. Edward, _un fou rire_, Edward, _elle essayait de reprendre son souffle_, je t'assure que tu n'as pas à te prendre la tête pour ce genre de broutille. Et c'est pas comme si ont avaient poser toi et moi pour des photos pornos, _elle était de nouveau plié de rire_, on a seulement poser pour un magazine de lingerie, en plus pour une marque très réputé, donc tu n'as pas à avoir honte, en plus si c'est Bella qui t'inquiète…, _elle avait un air pensif et un peu amusé_, … elle sera la dernière à te critiquer croit moi ! _et elle recommença à rire_, je me sentais minable pour le coup. Néanmoins je n'avais pas envie que mon entourage découvre que j'avais fait ces photos, je les avais faites uniquement parce que j'avais besoins de fric, pour payer mon loyer et deux trois babioles pour Thomas, sans pour autant quémander de l'argent à mes parents, même si je savais qu'ils m'en auraient donnés.

- Vic, je t'en prie ne dit rien ! je posais mes mains sur ses épaules et l'obligeait à me regarder dans les yeux, je t'en prie !

- Donne-moi une seule bonne raison ?

- Hum, tu n'oserais pas mettre la honte à un bon père de famille ? tentais-je. Elle resta pensive.

- Mauvaise réponse, elle recommença à rire. Ecoute Edward, si je ne dit rien à Bella elle se fera des idées, et pourrait même croire que j'ai trompé son frère avec toi ; c'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Non, mais…

- Ecoute je ne connais pas ta sœur mais je connais assez ma Bella pour savoir que si tu veux garder le secret, elle sera muette comme une tombe ! par ailleurs ta sœur ma dit avant que tu arrives qu'elle achetait tout les magazines dans lesquels j'apparaissais, donc si ça se trouve elle est déjà au courant de ton secret mon cher !

- Impossible, je la connais elle est incapable de me cacher quelque chose !

- Pff, ta sœur est avant tout une femme et je peux t'assurer qu'on est doué pour vous faire croire ce qu'on veut que vous croyez !

- Quoi ? c'est…, quoi ?

- Lol, laisse tomber, en bref ne la sous estime pas !

- Ok, ok, je leur dirais mais à la seule condition qu'elles ne propagent pas l'histoire !

- A la bonne heure, sérieux Edward, on aurait dit un vrai bébé !

- Ah c'est bon Victoria ! mais dit avant qu'on entre tu m'as dit que Bella sera la dernière à me critiquer, pourquoi ?

- Oh ça pour rien, hi hi hi, si tu veux des détails t'auras qu'à lui demander !

A ces mots nous retournâmes au salon où Bella et Alice nous attendaient.

_Fin flashback_

POV Bella

Mais dans qu'elle histoire m'étais-je encore fourré, comment avais-je pu me laissé faire encore une fois par Victoria, mais rien à faire, elle m'avait fait le coup du regard en plus elle était soutenu par Alice et rien à faire le sourire plein de sous entendu d'Edward eu raison de moi.

Dire que je n'en revenais toujours pas que ma meilleure amie soit ami avec Edward, on dirait que nos vies étaient destinées à s'entremêler.

_**Flash back**_

Edward était revenu au salon avec Victoria, Alice et moi nous posions de nombreuses questions. Comment Edward et ma meilleure amie se connaissaient-ils ? Et surtout que c'était-il passé entre eux ? Je ne pouvais pas imaginer Vicky tromper James, c'était impossible, il devait y avoir une autre explication, j'en étais sur et ils devaient me la donner, nous la donner, car je pouvais lire dans les yeux d'Alice qu'elle trépignait d'impatience autant que moi.

- Alors vous allez nous dire ce qu'il se passe ou faut-il que l'on vous tire les vers du nez ? dis-je un peu exaspéré ? Victoria, je la regardais dans les yeux, raconte moi tout !

- Hey Bell's calme toi, tu vas tout savoir ne t'inquiète pas, mais ce n'est pas à moi de te raconter l'histoire, Edward ? celui-ci ce racla la gorge, il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, en signe de nervosité, je pouvais voir se peindre l'agacement sur le si jolie visage d'Alice, je m'impatientais également.

- Bon sang Edward tu vas parler oui ? cria Alice. Il souffla.

- Eh bien, en gros je connais Victoria !

- Sans déc? on n'avait pas remarqué ! dit Alice ironique.

- Alice ! dis-je, continue Edward.

- Bref, avant que je ne vous raconte tout promettez-moi de ne rien dire à personne, personne vous m'entendez ? Pour le coup, je mourrais de trouille, qu'allait il nous raconter ? ils avaient eu une liaison ? et pourquoi je me sentais si oppresser tout à coup ? enfin il fallait que je sache alors tout comme Alice je lui promis de ne rien répéter.

- Ok, j'ai rencontré Victoria sur un plateau, pendant six mois j'ai été mannequin, j'avais besoin d'argent pour arrondir mes fins de mois, je venais de prendre un appartement, je devais m'occupé de mon fils, bref j'ai sauté sur l'occasion, ce que je ne savais pas, c'est que j'allais travailler exclusivement pour des marques de lingerie pour homme.

- Attends, tout cette histoire pour ça Edward ? Alice se mit à rire aux éclats. Sérieux Edward tu pensais vraiment qu'on n'était pas au courant de ton court séjour dans le monde de la mode, et pire, que JE n'étais pas au courant ?

- Attend, tu le sais depuis combien de temps ?

- Ben depuis que le magazine est sortit, ainsi que le catalogue ; tu sais bien que je ne rate aucun magazine avec Victoria Cyprès en couverture !

- Putain, c'est vrai ! mais pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ?

- Parce que les parents ont insisté pour que je me taise, ils avaient compris que tu voulais montrer que du haut de tes dix-huit ans tu pouvais très bien gagner ta vie sans demander de l'aide, alors j'ai laissé coulé, même si j'ai du faire des efforts surhumains, pour me contrôler ! tu me connais ?

- J'en reviens pas, moi qui croyait avoir bien camouflé la chose, je me sens bien con, mais attend, que toi tu te sois contrôlé, c'est une chose, mais Emmet ?

- Oh lui, on sait bien assurer qu'il ne l'apprenne pas, tu le connais, il t'aurait charrié longtemps avec ça !

- Ça c'est sur ! dit Edward souriant. Il tourna la tête vers moi.

- Bella, toi tu en penses quoi ? j'étais surprise qu'il me demande mon avis sur son passé, j'étais bien la dernière personne qui chercherait à le juger, j'avais fait bien pire dans ma vie, en plus, il avait de bonnes intentions.

- Edward je n'ai rien à te dire, hormis, que tu m'épates, je n'aurais jamais crue que tu aurais eu le cran de t'exposer en petites tenus devant l'objectif.

- Hihihi, riait Victoria, c'est l'hôpital qui se moque de la charité ! je la regardais avec de gros yeux, je savais où elle voulait en venir et je n'avais pas envie de revenir sur ce sujet.

- La ferme Vic ! lui dis-je froidement. Elle rit de plus belle.

- Bella, dit Edward, qu'est-ce que sa veux dire ? ce n'est pas la première fois que Victoria fait une telle allusion, tout à l'heure, elle m'a dit que tu serais la dernière à me critiquer, je peux savoir pourquoi ? Je foudroyais Vic du regard, si mes yeux lançaient des éclairs je pense que je l'aurais déjà tué.

- Bell's me regarde pas comme ça je ne lui ais rien dit, je te le promets, je ne t'ai pas trahie !

- En parlant de trahison, c'est bien beau de dire qu'Edward était mannequin et que c'est la que vous vous êtes rencontré, mais explique moi un peu ce qui c'est passé entre vous ?

- Bella je peux t'assuré qu'il ne c'est rien passé, on est proche rien de plus, Edward est un très bon ami, Bella comment peux-tu croire que j'aurai trompé James ?

Je ne savais pas pourquoi je m'étais énervé subitement, enfin si, elle avait ouvert une brèche de mon passé, et je n'avais pas envie de me replonger dans celui-ci, même si ce n'était pas un moment désagréable, je dois l'avouer. Malgré tout je m'en voulais de l'avoir blessé au sujet de James.

- Je te demande pardon Vic, je sais que tu es dingue de mon frère, mais là…

- T'inquiète, je sais, c'est ma faute je n'aurais jamais du parler à Edward, désolé, j'avais juste pensé à voix haute et il m'a entendu ! j'observais Edward qui nous observait avec beaucoup d'intérêt, tout comme Alice. Je décidais, que même si il me coutait de parler de moi, chose que je détestais, je me devais de le faire.

- Bon, Edward, pour répondre à ta question en deux mots, si Vicky t'a dit ce qu'elle t'a dit c'est parce que j'ai moi aussi été l'espace d'un court instant un model !

- Alice avait l'air béat, tout comme Edward.

- Sérieux ? hurla Alice, je veux voir les photos !

- Non, c'est hors de questions !

- Allez Bella, steuplait steuplait ! disait-elle en faisant la moue. Mais je résistais.

J'observais Edward, il semblait toujours sous le choc, j'étais curieuse de savoir se qui se tramais dans sa jolie petite tête.

- Edward, je peux savoir à quoi tu penses ? je le vis rougir à ma question, mais il le devint encore plus avec ce qu'Alice répliqua.

- Je parie qu'il t'imagine en lingerie fine, dans une pause des plus explicites ! avait-elle dit le plus naturellement du monde.

- Alice ! l'avait rappelé Edward, qui était enfin sortit de sa transe.

- Bien, bien, bien, tout ceci, me fait penser à une chose, ma chère Bellissima !

- Oulla, tu veux quoi Victoria ?

- Pourquoi penses tu que je veuille quelque chose, ma chère, chère meilleur amie !

- Parce que quand tu commences à être si douce et à employer des mots du style « ma chère, chère meilleure amie » généralement ça se finit avec moi dans les emmerdes jusqu'au cou !

- Tu me connais si bien ! dit-elle pas gêné du tout. J'ai une séance avec Enrique, tu te souviens de lui, pas vrai ? et quand je lui ai dit que tu étais à New-York il m'a ordonné de te demandé de travaillé avec moi !

- VICTORIA C'EST NON, NON, NON ET NON !

- Mais Bella, c'est Enrique, tu sais bien qu'on ne peut pas lui dire non !

- Et bien passe moi ton téléphone, je serais la première à le lui dire !

- S'il te plait ma chérie, par pitié ! me dit-elle en me faisant son regard de cocker.

Alice intervint, je croyais que c'était pour m'aider mais je faisais fausse route.

- Victoria, tu parles bien du « Enrique », elle mima les guillemets avec ses doigts.

- C'est bien lui ! répondit Vic. Alice, se tourna alors vers moi en sautant littéralement sur place.

- Bella, Bella, Bella, tu ne peux pas dire non, c'est exclus, tu dois faire ses photos, de un parce que tu es magnifique et que se serait un crime de ne pas laissé un tel photographe t'immortaliser, de deux, c'est que comme tu es mon amie il faudra absolument que tu me présentes à lui c'est une grande opportunité et enfin, tu sais que j'adore la mode, s'il te plait accepte, pour moi ! elle me fit la même moue que Victoria précédemment.

- Ah oui, hurla Vic, Edward, toi aussi j'aurais besoins de toi !

- Comment ? répondis celui-ci.

- Ben Enrique, ma charger de trouver un modèle masculin qui me plaisait bien et qui collerait avec le thème du shooting, alors puisque je t'ai retrouvé, je saute sur l'occasion, alors tu en dis quoi ? Bien sur tu seras aussi bien payé que la dernière fois !

- Ben, heu, pourquoi pas ? dit il en vissant son regard dans le mien d'un air de défis, il voulait jouer, ok, sans vraiment savoir se qui me prenait, j'ouvris la bouche pour prononcer les mots que je regretterais à coup sur.

- Bien, dans ses conditions, j'en suis également.

Victoria et Alice me sautèrent dans les bras, me disant que je n'allais pas le regretter. Edward lui me regardait avec son magnifique sourire en coin affiché sur le visage, je sentis mon cœur s'affoler, mais que m'arrivait-il ? Je ne m'en formalisais pas ça ne devais pas être bien important.

_**Fin flash back**_

Voila comment je me retrouvais attifé d'un ensemble jarretelle, ainsi que de talon très haut. Enrique était le photographe qui m'avait photographié avec Victoria, il y a 3ans, quand je l'avais accompagné pour un casting, juste pour la soutenir, une chose entrainant une autre nous fumes prisent toutes les deux ; nous participâmes donc à une séance photo avec le Grand Enrique, il m'assura que j'étais une beauté naturel et que son appareil était en osmose avec moi, tout comme Vic qui elle était une beauté sauvage. Les photos étaient magnifiques, mais tout comme aujourd'hui je ne portais que peut de tissue, lorsque mes parents étaient tombés dessus j'en avais pris plein la tête, et ils m'avaient privé de sortis, s'ils savaient que j'avais remis le couvercle, bouh je ne veux même pas y pensé.

Ce coup ci j'avais bien spécifié à Enrique que c'était bel et bien la dernière fois que je passais devant son objectif.

- Ma belle non, non, non, tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! avait-il dit avec son accent efféminé.

- Je suis désolé Enrique, mais ce n'est pas ma vocation, je suis une artiste, pas un mannequin, je laisse ça à Vic !

- C'est dommage, mais bon, j'ai une proposition à te faire.

- Laquelle ?

- Ça te dirait un stage avec moi, promis tu n'auras pas à poser sauf si tu le désires tu n'auras qu'a m'aider dans mes tâches et je t'aiderais dans l'apprentissage de la photographie !

- Mais comment sais-tu que… ?

- Victoria m'en a parlé, ne lui en veut pas ! Alors ?

- Avoir un des plus grands photographes comme professeur, bien sur que j'accepte !

Il me prit dans ses bras, après ça je fis tout ce qu'il me dictait de faire sans broncher, jusqu'à porté cette lingerie.

De plus, l'un des avantages de cette torture était que je pouvais admirer Edward simplement vêtu de tout juste un boxer or et blanc Galliano. Ils étaient, diablement sexy, sont torse était parfaitement musclé, il avait ce v au niveau du bassin, Seigneur, Edward Cullen représentait la tentation incarné, un véritable dieu grec, je me demandais comment j'allais faire pour garder l'esprit claire durant la séance photo.

**Fin chapitre 8 ( première partie)**

**Alors le verdict?**

**Surtout n'hésiter pas à laisser une review, j'aime beaucoup avoir votre avis.**

**Ah oui, j'ai écrit un Os pour le concours Bloody Valentine contest, n'hésieter à le lire et me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensé, je sais que le fan de Edward vont me tailler en pièce, mais j'assume, j'ai juste voulu quelque chose de différent. Ps: je ne suis pas écrivaint et je n'ai pas la prétention de dire que j'en suis une, et je sais que je fais des fautes, donc, ne me blamer pas svp.**

**Bref j'èspère que ce chapitre vous a plu^^, les choses commencent à bouger entre nos deux protagonistes^^**

**Merci de me lire, je vous embrasse!**

**Rosabella**


	9. Chapter 9

**Salut tout le monde, mille excuses pour ma si longue absence mais bon les révisions passent avant tout, là il ne me reste que deux partiels donc j'ai un peu plus de liberté donc me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre qui je l'espère vous plaira!**

**Trève de blabla et Bonne Lecture**

**CHAPITRE 9**

_**Séance photo et tentation : partie 2**_

POV EDWARD

J'étais bien, je me sentais heureux, enfin entier. Je tenais la femme de mes rêves dans mes bras, elle m'embrassait le cou, sa magnifique poitrine dénudé collé à mon torse, sa main faisait des petits cercles sur ce dernier. Ma douce, charmante Bella comment avais-je fait si longtemps sans elle, sans que je m'y attende, elle se mit à califourchon sur moi et tout en m'embrassant, ses lèvres étaient des plus douces, ce baiser était merveilleux « Edward » soupira-t-elle, elle m'embrassa à nouveau, « Edward », « Edward » répéta-t-elle entre deux baiser. Tout à coup elle hurla « EDWARD », c'est alors que je me rendis compte à mon plus grand désespoir que ce n'était pas Bella qui m'appelais, j'avais encore rêvé de ma douce. Mon lutin diabolique de petite sœur avait visiblement décidé de me faire un de ses réveilles made in Alice.

_Mais bordel, Lili, qu'est-ce que tu fous chez moi à cette heure ?

_Oulla toujours aussi râleur le matin frangin, en plus je te signale qu'il est déjà dix heure du mat, de plus Bella mourrait d'envie de revoir mon charmant filleule, il l'a complètement charmé ce bout de chou !

_Pas étonnant il s'agit de mon fils je te rappelle !

_Mouais en attendant ton fils à plus la côte auprès d'elle que toi ! dit-elle en souriant de toutes ses dents.

_Cela me fit penser à la journée d'hier, les choses avait commencé évoluer entre nous, j'espérais qu'aujourd'hui se serait toujours le cas.

_**Flash back**_

La séance photo se déroulait super bien Enrique était un vrai génie, je n'avais pas à me plaindre avec des partenaires comme Victoria et Bella, qui en la voyant poser aurait facilement put être prise pour un mannequin professionnel à l'instar de sa meilleur amie. Nous avions fait une bonne centaine de prise, en sous vêtement, maillot de bain, tenue de soirée, etc. C'était vraiment génial, nous nous sommes vraiment amusés tout les trois, j'adorais quand je devais prendre des poses où je devais étroitement enlacer Bella, et elle ne semblait pas détester cela, à moins qu'elle soit d'un professionnalisme à toute épreuve. J'avais été surpris par son regard lorsqu'Enrique lui avait de me regarder comme « une femme désir l'homme qu'elle aime », lorsqu'elle m'avait regardé, j'avais sentie mon cœur battre comme jamais, j'avais espéré qu'un jour elle puisse me désirer de cette façon.

Nous avions passé plusieurs heures sur ce shooting, Enrique nous avait félicité et avait pris nos adresses emails pour nous envoyer les premiers jets, histoires qu'on lui donne notre avis.

Après nous être changés, Alice qui était resté avec les habilleuses, maquilleuses, coiffeurs enfin tout le staff qui s'occupait de nous rendre magnifique durant le shoot, revint vers nous plus excité que jamais, visiblement elle avait adoré l'ambiance qui régnait sur le plateau.

Nous quittâmes le plateau, et allâmes boire un café au Starbuck pas très loin de celui-ci.

_Alors Bellissima, dit Victoria, ce retour aux sources ?

_Pas aussi mal que se que j'aurais crue, mais le must du must c'est mon stage, je n'arrive pas à croire qu'Enrique me fasse une telle fleur, j'ai trop trop hâte de commencé, c'est l'un des meilleurs dans son domaine, vraiment avant de faire des photos de mode il était reconnue pour son talent, il avait une façon de jouer avec la lumière, j'ai même acheté une de ses œuvres, elle coutait chers mais ça en valait la peine ! dit-Bella, on aurait dit Alice quand elle parlait mode.

_Ouais, je me rappelle du jour ou tu m'as trainé à cette vente aux enchères, j'arrive toujours pas à croire que t'ai claqué sept mille dollars pour une photographie !

_Ben comme on dit quand on aime, on ne compte pas !

_Sept mille dollars ? cria ma sœur.

_Oui, bof ce n'est rien Rose avait l'habitude de dépenser plus en vêtement donc mes parents ne m'ont rien dit ! il faut dire que j'ai toujours été la plus économe de la famille, alors !

_Oh fait je me demandais si ça vous dirait d'aller au Black Pearl avec moi demain soir, on aura des entrées V.I.P bien sur ! nous demanda Victoria qui reprenait une gorgée de son café latté.

_Le Black Pearl ? oui oui oui, j'en suis, ça fait des mois que je désir y aller ! répondit Alice totalement survolté à cette idée !

_Hum, réfléchit Bella, sa fait longtemps que je n'y ais pas remis les pieds, j'en suis également, j'espère qu'on croisera les autres !

_Les autres ? demandais-je.

_Il s'agit d'une bande d'amis que Bella ainsi que ses frères et sa sœur, ainsi que moi avons en commun, dès que Bella venait en vacance à New-York et quand j'étais disponible, nous nous retrouvions souvent au Black Pearl, donc si on y va il y a de forte chance que l'on rencontre Bells, Rose, Jazz et moi, parce que je compte bien les invités aussi, il ya de forte chance que l'on rencontre des connaissances !

_Ok, ben si tout le monde est pour j'en suis aussi !

_Bien, donc rendez-vous demain a 22h30 devant le Black Pearl, je me charge de prévenir Rose et Jazz ! Quand à toi Belissima, je veux que tu sois renversante, je veux que chaque mec présents casés ou non se retournent sur ton passage miss, compris ?

_Et pourquoi ferais-je ça ?

_Parce que tu as besoin de te remettre en selle ma belle et d'oublier cette imbécile de Black !

_Vic, cria Bella, je croyais avoir été claire, JE NE VEUX PAS ENTENDRE PARLER DE LUI, C'EST CLAIRE ?

_Pardon Bells, j'avais oublié ma belle ! tu me pardonnes ? dit Vic en faisant une moue des plus convaincantes.

_Pas de pro tu es pardonnée, mais par pitié ne remet pas ce sujet sur le tapis !

_Promis ! dit Vic en la prenant dans ses bras, Alice qui ne connaissait pas l'histoire de Black et Bella paraissait perdu.

_Bella, je ne voudrais pas t'énerver plus, mais je sais que c'est indiscret mais qui c'est ce Black ?

_Oh oui, c'est vrai, tu ne sais pas ! en gros c'est mon ex, je veux dire mon ex-mari.

_Tu as déjà été marié ? waw, depuis quand vous êtes divorcés ?

_Oui, ça ne fait que quelques semaines que le divorce a été prononcé, c'est une longue histoire, en gros Jacob était mon meilleur ami suite à cette histoire j'ai perdu celui que je considérai comme une partie de moi, je ne veux plus rien savoir de lui !

_Je suis vraiment désolé Bella !

_Ce n'est rien, tout ce que je veux c'est tourner la page, ne plus entendre parler de cette histoire, Jacob Black représente mon passé, je veux juste avancer, et je prendrai mon temps pour savourer chaque instant et si je dois me remettre en couple un jour, c'est que je serais prête pour ça, là tout de suite ce que je veux c'est juste profité à fond de ma jeunesse, mais en étant réfléchie, j'en ais marre des relations de couples foireuses.

_Bon, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuis, mais j'ai du shopping à faire, vous m'accompagnez les filles ? dit Victoria qui c'était levé.

_Moi, non je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de rentrer m'allonger chez moi dans mon grand lit douillet ! dit Bella.

_Je suis partante ! dit Alice en se levant pour suivre Victoria.

_Bien, je t'appelle ce soir Bells ! ciao Ed ! Bien, sur ce petit lutin, allons-y.

_A ce soir Bella ! Bye frérot.

Les filles s'en allèrent et nous laissèrent seule Bella et moi, je lui proposais de la raccompagner, elle accepta pour mon plus grand bonheur. En chemin je reçu un coup de file de ma mère, me disant qu'elle devait se rendre d'urgence à son entreprise, donc je devais rentrer pour surveillé mon fils, je fis par de la situation à Bella qui ne m'en tint pas rigueur et me dit qu'elle adorerait enfin rencontrer Thomas.

C'est ainsi que nous nous rendîmes à mon appartement, ma mère nous attendant.

_Je suis désolé mon chérie de te faire faux bon, je sais que je devais m'occuper de Thomas aujourd'hui, mais c'est une situation d'urgence ! dit ma mère désolée.

_Ne t'en fais pas maman, je comprends et c'est déjà gentils de ta part de jouer les nounous trois fois par semaine, tu n'y étais pas obligé tu sais !

_Je sais mon cœur, mais m'occuper de mon petit fils c'est un pure bonheur, ça ne me dérange absolument pas ! elle regarda sa montre. Bon mon chérie je te laisse, elle regarda soudain derrière moi et remarqua Bella qui était resté dans l'encadrement de la porte d'entré.

_Oh Bella ma chérie je ne t'avais pas vue ! elle alla lui faire la bise, puis passant la porte, se retourna vers nous. Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir rester, mais bon, amusez vous bien les enfants ! Thomas à déjà mangé, là il est dans sa chambre il joue avec ses légos !

_Puis elle tourna les talons et s'en alla pour de bon. Je me dirigeais vers la chambre de mon fils, suivit de Bella. A peine avais-je ouvert la porte que mon fils se jeta dans mes bras et en me serrant fort dans ses petits bras. Je me tournais vers Bella qui arborait un magnifique sourire, mon fils remarqua après un instant Bella et me fit le poser au sol.

_Bonjours ! dit il à Bella et se rapprochant d'elle, celle-ci s'accroupie pour être à la taille de mon fils, elle arborait toujours ce doux sourire.

_Bonjours Thomas ! répondit-elle.

_Mon chéri, dis-je à mon fils, je te présente Bella, une très bonne amie, c'est aussi la dame qui vit avec marraine dans sa nouvelle maison !

_Oh, dit-il, je peux te faire un bisou ? dit-il.

_Bien sur Thomas, cela me ferrait vraiment plaisir ! répondit Bella. Mon fils s'approcha d'elle et lui embrassa la joue, Bella lui rendit son bisou. j'étais émerveillé par ce tableau, mais je m'efforçais de ne pas me faire d'illusion, la dernière fois j'avais faillit la perdre à cause de mes sottises, il était hors de question que je recommence.

_Dit Bella tu as quel âge ?

_Dix-neuf ans et toi mon petit bonhomme ?

_J'ai trois ans ! il lui montra trois doigts.

_Vraiment tu es un grand garçon alors ! lui dit-elle avec tendresse et lui souriant. Tu sais j'ai ma filleule qui a le même âge que toi !

_C'est vrai ? elle s'appelle comment ?

_Elle s'appelle Moïra !

_Moïra, c'est jolie comme prénom, je pourrais la voir un jour ?

_Bien sur, elle doit venir passer un weekend avec moi bientôt, quand elle sera là on viendra te prendre, si ton père est d'accord bien sur et je te la présenterais, vous pourrez ainsi vous amuser ensemble !

_Oh pour de vrai ? Bella acquiesça, oh papa tu serais d'accord dit ? mon fils sautillait sur place, on aurait dit Alice.

_Bien sur fils, il n'y a pas de problème, je suis tout à fait d'accord.

_Oui, cria-t-il, merci papou ! il vint me faire un câlin, que bien sur je lui rendis.

_Bon, maintenant mon petit loup, il est temps pour toi de te reposer, c'est l'heure de la sieste !

_Non, non, je ne veux pas dormir, je veux rester jouer avec Bella moi, non ! il me fit une moue à la Alice, décidément ces deux là se ressemblait beaucoup trop.

_Thomas, ne commence pas, et obéit, aller zou au lit !

_Mais papou… Il ne put continuer sa phrase car ma douce s'approcha à nouveau de lui pour lui parler.

_Thomas et si je promettais de revenir te voir demain, tu serais d'accord ? comme ça on pourra jouer et si tu veux je te ramènerais des photos de Moïra ; alors qu'est-ce-que tu en dis ?

_Oh oui, oui, oui ! je suis d'accord !

_Bien, maintenant viens là ! lui dit elle en le prenant dans ses bras, elle le porta et le mit au lit, le borda et lui embrassa le front, et passa sa main tendrement dans ses cheveux, on ne peut pas nier qu'elle savait parfaitement s'y prendre avec les enfants ! fait une bonne sieste petit loup ! lui dit-elle à nouveau, avant de se relever pour sortir de la chambre de mon fils.

_A demain Bella ! lui dit mon fils, elle se retourna pour lui répondre.

_A demain Tommy-chou ! elle lui fit un clin d'œil.

Bella sortit de la chambre, j'embrassais mon fils comme elle venait de le faire, et sortit également. Je la retrouvais assise sur mon canapé, elle avait l'air pensive.

_La terre à Bella ! dis-je tout en rigolant. J'allais m'installer auprès d'elle sur le canapé.

_Désolé, dit-elle, ses joues prirent une délicieuse teinte rosée. J'étais un peu dans la lune, rit-elle.

_C'est ce que j'ai constaté ! dis-je un sourire dans la voix.

_Ton fils est magnifique et il à l'air très éveillé pour son âge !

_Oui, il est très dégourdit et curieux, il sait déjà un peu compter, il arrive jusqu'à 100, il a même demandé à sa grand-mère de lui apprendre à lire !

_Waw, tu dois être fier ?

_Très, j'en suis très fiers !

_Et as tout à fait raison, en plus il est adorable, et ce n'est pas croyable comment il te ressemble à toi, mais surtout à Alice, on dirait elle en miniature et en garçon.

_Oui tu as raison, ça me rappelle une fois où Thomas venait de fêter ses un an, ont étaient allé Alice et moi, le promener au parc, il marchait en nous tenant la main à chacun. On a croisé deux femmes qui nous ont félicités pour notre si beau bébé !

_Non ?

_Si et ce n'est pas la seule fois, à chaque fois qu'on nous voit tout les trois, les gens pensent qu'Alice est ma femme et la mère de mon fils, c'est assez drôle.

_Oui ! elle regarda alors en direction de la télé, puis un magnifique sourire apparut sur son visage, ainsi qu'une étincelle dans ses yeux, je me demandais à quoi elle pouvait bien penser.

_Bella ?

_Edward, me dit elle en plongeant son magnifique regard chocolat dans le mien, Edward, dit moi que tu as Taken 6, dans ta collection de jeux vidéo ?

_Heu oui pourquoi ? j'étais un peu perdu.

_Parfais, dans ce cas Cullen, branche moi cette Playstation, que je puisse te donner la déculotté de ta vie mon mignon !

_Attention ma jolie, tu ne sais pas à qui tu as à affaire, je suis un vrai pro moi !

_C'est ça cause toujours, la pro ici c'est moi et je vais te le prouver !

Nous passâmes l'après midi à jouer à Taken, Bella était douée, mais je l'étais tout autant, ce qui fait que nous finîmes ex éco. Je lui proposais de resté diner et elle accepta.

Quand Thomas se leva et qu'il vit qu'elle était toujours là il était vraiment heureux, visiblement il l'avait accepté, on pourrait même dire que tout comme moi il avait eu une sorte de coup de foudre ; d'habitude il était un peu timide avec les étrangers, et là il agissait normalement avec elle comme si il l'a connaissait depuis toujours.

Nous avions diné, jouer avec mon fils, j'adorais voir Bella et Thomas ensemble, cela me faisait rêver, c'est ça que j'avais toujours voulue pour lui et pour moi, une vrai famille. Bella était fantastique avec lui, elle ferait une mère formidable, elle ne m'avait pas mentit en disant qu'elle s'entendait bien avec les enfants, on avait qu'à la voir interagir avec mon fils. Je me sentais encore plus proche d'elle qu'avant.

Après avoir joué nous regardâmes un DVD, durant le film Thomas s'endormis la tête sur les genoux de Bella (petit veinard), elle lui caressait tendrement la tête tout en regardant la télé. Je n'arrivais pas à me concentré sur le film, enfin dessin animé (l'âge de glace), trop obnubilé par la charmante jeune femme à mes cotés, qui dorlotait mon fils à cette instant. Au bout d'un moment elle posa sa tête sur mon épaule, et moi je passais mon bras sur son bras à elle pour la rapproché de moi, j'étais comme dans un rêve ; n'importe qu'elle personne qui nous aurait vue aurait pu croire que nous étions une famille, j'en avais vraiment envie et pas avec n'importe qui mais avec elle, j'étais donc biens décidé, même si ça ne devrais être qu'un rêve, une illusion, je ferais tout mon possible pour qu'elle se réalise, je ferais tout pour conquérir le cœur d'Isabella Swann, quoi qu'il m'en coute.

Malheureusement, cette bulle de bonheur pris fin lorsque le générique de fin s'afficha. Bella se redressa, en faisant attention pour ne pas réveillé Thomas, je pris celui-ci dans mes bras afin de le mettre au lit, je le bordais, l'embrassais et retournais au salon pour voir Bella.

Nous nous dîmes au revoir, je lui proposais de lui appeler un taxi, mais elle me dit qu'elle en avait déjà appelé un et qu'il l'attendait déjà devant l'immeuble. Je la raccompagnais donc, nous nous dimes au revoir, l'espace d'un instant nous nous perdîmes tout les deux dans le regard de l'autre en tout cas c'est ce que je ressentis ; il y avait comme une connexion entre nous. J'observais son visage, puis me focalisait sur ses lèvres qui semblait m'appeler, j'approchais mon visage du sien, nos nez se frôlait, tout comme nos lèvres, quand soudain son téléphone sonna, brisant ce moment magique. Elle s'excusa, et me dit qu'il s'agissait d'Alice (cet énervant petit lutin) et qu'elle s'inquiétait de ne pas la voir dans leur appartement. Après cela elle me fit un bisou sur la joue et monta dans son taxi.

J'étais à la fois heureux, car l'espace d'un instant j'avais faillit embrasser ma douce Bella et énervé parce que justement je n'avais pas pu l'embrasser et tout ça à cause de mon enquiquinante de sœur. Enfin bon, je m'endormis avec l'espoir que petit à petit Bella et moi nous nous rapprochions, doucement mais surement.

_**Fin du flashback**_

C'est ainsi que je retrouvais avec plaisirs ma douce Bella au petit matin. Elle était là entrain de chatouiller mon fils le faisant pleurer de rire, elle aussi riait, c'était un magnifique tableau. Je sais que je devais afficher un sourire niait mais je m'en moquais, Alice passa sa main sur mon dos et tout en faisant la navette entre moi et Bella ainsi que Thomas elle me sourit, je savais qu'elle avait compris ce qui se tramait dans ma petite tête, personne ne connaissait mieux qu'elle et personne ne la connaissait mieux que moi, ça devait surement être un truc de jumeau, une sorte de télépathie.

Elle se mit fasse à moi et me pris dans ses bras et me chuchota à l'oreille un « bonne chance », je savais qu'elle m'avait comprise. Elle me lâcha et partit à la rescousse de mon fils qui n'en pouvait plus. Alice et lui se mirent à deux pour chatouiller Bella, qui elle m'appela à la rescousse, c'est ainsi que nous passâmes la mâtiné dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

**Fin chapitre 9**

**Alors le verdict?**

**Désolé pour les fautes je n'ai pas eu le temps de tout relire et je n'ais pas de Beta, au passage si quelqu'un était intéressé^^.**

**Penser à me laisser des reviews sa fait toujours plaisir, ce qui me fait penser à toutes celles qui m'en laisse MERCI MERCI MERCI.**

**A oui avant que je n'oublie j'ai lu une fic de Titepuce140, en fait j'ai lu toute ses fics, elle est dans mes favoris n'hésité pas à aller les lires (ses fics^^) elles sont vraiment chouette^^**

**bon je vous laisse**

**TWIKISS a vous toutes (ou tous: il y a des garçons qui lise ma fic? si oui faites le moi savoir^^)**

**Rosabella**


	10. Chapter 10

**Salut tout le monde désolé pour cette longue attente, mais j'étais prise par mes exams et malheureusement pour moi, je manquais vraiment d'inspiration, d'ailleur ce chapitre plutôt court en témoigne, j'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçu!**

**Bon finit de blablater, bonne lecture**

**tout les perso appartiennes à **

**CHAPITRE 10 ( partie 1)**

POV BELLA

La journée avait été géniale, je m'étais vraiment amusé avec Thomas, ce petit était génial. Après qu'Alice soit partit Edward, m'avait proposé d'allé déjeuner avec son fils et lui. Nous avions passé un agréable moment, puis nous nous étions rendu à Central Park nous promener et avions acheté des glaces. Thomas s'amusait comme un petit fou, je dois dire que moi aussi. A un certain moment, je m'étais rendu compte de l'image que nous pouvions donner, celle de deux jeunes parents se baladant avec leur fils, à ce moment précis , j'avais ressentis un drôle de sentiment, Edward avait du percevoir mon trouble car il me pris la main et la serra pour me montrer qu'il était là.

Je ne savais vraiment plus trop quoi penser au sujet d'Edward, il était indéniable que je ressentais quelque chose pour lui et pour cause nous avions faillit nous embrasser.

Le soir quand j'étais rentré, mon cerveau était tellement en ébullition que pour la première fois j'avais révé d'Edward Cullen.

Et la me voici devant le Black Pearl, en compagnie de la sœur de ce dernier, ainsi que de ma meilleure amie, entrain d'attendre que mon frère et ma sœur, mais aussi Edward, arrivent.

Ces derniers arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard à quelques minutes d'intervalles. Rosalie et Jasper étaient arrivés ensemble, à bord de la Mercedes de mon frère. Comme d'habitude ma sœur ainé était à tombé dans sa robe bustier noir et rose fushia, ses magnifiques cheveux blond étaient lissé et lui arrivais à la taille, elle avait opté pour un maquillage naturel, elle avait une paire d'escarpin noir qui rendait ses jambes encore plus longue, en gros ma sœur était une bombe. Toutefois mon frère n'était pas en reste, il était divin dans son jean noir Levis, et sa chemise bleu nuit Kaporal, ses cheveux blonds était coiffé avec ce petit côté sauvage qui rend les filles folles, vraiment des fois je me demandais si je n'avais pas été adopté.

Puis vint Edward, je n'arrivais pas à le quitté des yeux, il était d'une beauté sans nom, un véritable Adonis, il ne portait pourtant qu'un simple jean bleu foncé mettant bien en valeur son magnifique derrière, ses Converses, un tee-shirt blanc avec des inscriptions noirs et rouge, et par-dessus son blouson noir qui lui donnait un côté bad boy; divin.

Je fus sortis de ma contemplation par Victoria qui nous conduit auprès du videur qui commença à nous faire entrée quand soudain mon frère nous dit d'attendre, je vis alors apparaître une magnifique latino américaine, elle portait une tunique grise avec une ceinture noir et or à la taille avec un leggin noir et des chaussures à talon couleur or. Ses cheveux étaient d'un noir profond, elle était maquillé de manière à sublimé son regard émeraude, ses lèvres était pulpeuse et brillant grâce au gloss qu'elle avait appliqué, cette fille était vraiment belle.

Elle se jeta dans les bras de mon frère et l'embrassa avec fougue. Nous étions tous abasourdis, sauf Rosalie qui regardait le couple avec tendresse, elle devait surement se douter depuis un moment que notre frère était amoureux.

-Mon amour je croyais que tu étais de garde ce soir ! dit Jasper à la belle inconnue.

-Normalement oui, mais un collègue m'a demandé qu'on échange exceptionnellement de jour de garde, donc me voilà ! Tu es content au moins ? dit elle avec une petite moue.

-Bien sûr mon ange, je ne t'aurais pas invité sinon ! dit Jasper en ré embrassant sa chérie.

Mon frère se tourna vers nous un magnifique sourire sur le visage.

-Ben, tout le monde je vous présente ma chérie à moi, Maria ! La dite Maria nous fit un sourire timide et rougit également.

-Ravie de faire votre connaissance ! Nous lui retournâmes la politesse, mais avant de prolongé la conversation, se fut ma meilleur amie qui pris la parole.

-Bien ! dit Victoria, maintenant que les présentations ont été faites pourrions-nous entré, je suis venue pour danser moi !

Suite à cela nous nous rendîmes à l'intérieur ou nous attendait Mark Jacob le patron du club et ami de notre chère Victoria. Il nous conduit à notre table dans le coin VIP, ou des serveurs nous amenèrent des coupes de champagne.

Tout se passait bien, l'ambiance du club était bonne, j'avais mieux fait connaissance avec Maria, c'était une fille vraiment adorable, un peu réservé comme Jasper, mais avec ce petit côté mordant qui fait d'elle une femme unique, je comprenais mieux pourquoi mon frère avait craqué. Par ailleurs, je l'admirais, elle étudiait la médecine principalement pour sauver des vies mais aussi pour pouvoir avoir un métier lui permettant de subvenir au besoin de sa famille resté au Mexique, enfin sa famille maternelle, vue que son père lui était américain et qu'il vivait en Floride.

Tout le monde s'amusait, rigolait, un moment nous sommes tous allé sur la piste de dance, mais une chose que de prime abord je n'avais pas remarqué me sauta à la figure. Alice, ma petite Alice si pétillante et gaie, semblait avoir le morale dans les chaussettes. Alors lorsque je la vit se rendre au bar seule, je me permis de la rejoindre pour savoir se qui se passait.

-Alors Lili, que se passe-t-il ? tu me parais toute tristounette, pourquoi ?

-Je n'ai rien Bella je t'assure ! dit-elle avec un petit sourire faux à tout les coups.

-Alice arrête, j'ai bien vue que quelque chose cloche, d'habitude tu es la première pour t'amuser, rigoler, délirer et là tu préfères rester dans ton coin, alors explique moi s'il te plait, je déteste te voir comme ça Lili !

-Je t'en pris Bella laisse tombé ! dit-elle avant de s'en allé en courant vers la sortie.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à allé la rejoindre, je sentie une main se poser sur mon épaule. Je me retournais et vis qu'il s'agissait d'Edward. Il me dit de la laissé, qu'elle avait juste besoin d'être seule et qu'il s'en occuperait, je ne pue qu'acquiescer, il s'agissait de son frère après tout, il la connaissait mieux que moi. Il partit la rejoindre et moi je retournais à notre table après avoir commandé un mojito.

POV EDARD

Bella était tout bonnement divine dans sa petite robe noir moulante ultra décolté, lui arrivant à mi-cuisse et pour être bien sur de m'achevé elle avait mis une très belle paire de talon haut, lui faisant de longues jambes . Elle était carrément canon, lorsque je l'avais vue j'en étais resté bouche bée et visiblement ma tenue ne la laissait pas indifférente au vue des regards qu'elle m'avait lancé.

Puis il y eu notre rencontre avec Maria, la magnifique petite amie de Jasper.

Cette fille était géniale, vraiment, je n'avais rien contre elle, mais j'avais bien vue que depuis que Jazz nous l'avait présenté, ma petite sœur c'était replié sur elle-même, visiblement, à l'instar de toute notre bande elle ne s'attendait pas à avoir une telle surprise. Je savais bien qu'elle en pinçait pour Jazz depuis un moment, et j'imaginais bien dans quel état d'esprit elle se trouvait, elle devait être anéantis même si elle faisait des éfforts pour ne rien laisser transparaitre.

Visiblement, tout comme moi Bella n'avait pas été dupe de la petite mascarade de ma sœur, je les avais observés au loin et j'avais observé leur petit échange et au moment où Alice c'était enfuie, j'avais fait signe à Bella de me laissé faire, je connaissais bien ma petite sœur et je savais qu'à ce moment précis elle avait surtout besoin de parler avec son cher frère jumeau.

J'avais retrouvé ma petite sœur assise seule dans une partie isolé du club, qui visiblement était en pleine rénovation, je m'approchais d'elle, posais ma main sur son épaule de manière réconfortante, elle se retourna et plongea directement dans mes bras en pleurant. Je lui caressais gentiment le dos jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme.

-Tu vas mieux ?

-Un peu ! me dit-elle d'une toute petit voix.

-Tu as envie d'en parler ? elle souffla puis s'assis sur le tabouret ou elle était précédemment.

-Je suppose que tu te doutes de la raison pour laquel je suis dans cette état ?

-Un peu mais je voudrais te l'entendre dire, je ne fait que spéculer sur ce qui te rend aussi triste Lili !

-Je vois, … c'est Jasper, je sais que c'est ridicule, mais j'ai vraiment eu une sorte de coup de foudre pour lui, et pas seulement une simple attirance comme Bella doit le croire ! alors quand cette fille est arrivée et qu'il nous l'a présenté comme étant sa « chérie », j'ai sentie mon cœur se briser en plusieurs petits morceaux, j'ai perdu toute mes illusions, Jasper ne sera jamais à moi, enfin tu vois se que je veux dire…

-Oh ma princesse, je sais pas quoi te dire, mais franchement il ne faut pas que tu te laisses abattre, je sais qu'il y a un tas de mec qui ne rêve que d'une seule chose, te mettre le grappin dessus et même si ça me tue de l'admettre ils sont vraiment trop nombreux, il n'y a qu'à voir à ton école par exemple, alors je t'en prie Lili cesse de pleurer, la vie est trop courte ma puce ! lui dis-je en la prenant à nouveau dans mes bras. Elle se calma un peu.

-Le truc, c'est que… Ed, c'est lui, je le sens, c'est lui qui m'est destiné, je ne veux que lui !

-Princesse, comme dit le dicton, un perdu, dix de retrouvé ma belle !

-Mais je ne veux pas d'un autre, je le veux lui Edward !

-Ah vous voilà, dit Jasper qui venait de nous trouvé, on vous cherchait partout ! il regarda Alice plus minutieusement. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi Alice à l'air d'avoir pleuré ?

-Ce n'est rien Jasper ! souffla-t-elle.

-Rien ? Alice tu as les yeux tout rouge et ton maquillage a coulé, alors s'il te plait ne me ment pas !

-Puisque je te dis que je vais bien, j'ai le droit d'avoir un coup de blues, non ? s'énerva ma sœur !

-Bien sûr que tu as le droit, mais, Alice, tu ne peux pas me reprocher le fait de m'inquiété pour toi ? je n'aime pas te voir comme ça toute tristoune, tu es beaucoup plus adorable quand tu ressemble à un lutin sur ressort ! dit il avec un sourire en coin affiiché sur le visage.

Ma sœur lui sourit un peu.

-Tu me trouve adorable ?

-Bien sûr, j'ai des yeux, et même si je risque de me faire arraché les yeux par Ed, je dois t'avouer que si je n'étais aussi fou de ma Maria, je ferais sûrement partit de ta horde d'admirateur, tu une très belle femme Alice, l'homme qui arrivera à capturer ton cœur sera vraiment quelqu'un de très chanceux !

-Merci !

-De rien je ne fais que dire la vérité ! bon, ben, on y va ?

-Je pense que Lili, devrais d'abord faire un petit tour au toilette pour se débarbouillé un peu, on dirait une chanteuse de Métal ! dis-je en rigolant.

-Sa va toi ! me dit-elle en me donnant une petite tape à l'épaule. Après ça elle se leva et partit en direction des toilettes pour se refaire une beauté.

-Ed ? je peux te poser une question ? me dit Jasper.

Vas-y !

-Pourquoi…pourquoi Alice était aussi triste ?

-Désolé Jazz, mais je ne peux rien te dire, vraiment désolé !

-Ce n'est rien, j'étais juste un peu curieux, je m'inquiétais pour elle !

-T'en fais pas, elle est forte, son petit coup de déprime ne durera pas longtemps !

-Je te crois !

-Bon je suis prête ! dit ma sœur, visiblement elle avait récupéré un peu de son entrain naturel, vous venez ?

-Allons-y ! dit jazz.

-Vas-y on te rejoint ! dis-je à Jasper.

-Ok ! une fois qu'il était partit je me retournais vers ma sœur et la pris dans mes bras.

-Tu es sûr que sa va mieux Lili-belle ?

-Oui, t'inquiète pas pour moi, en plus, sans la savoir Jazz a su trouvé les mots pour me remonté le morale, même si je n'arriverais certainement pas à l'oublié tout de suite, voir jamais, je ne compte pas pour autant m'appitoyé sur mon sort !

-Bien parlé petite sœur ! Au fait, Rosalie est venue seule, tu sais ou se trouve Emmet ?

-Tu le connais, il est du genre tête en l'air, ben là il paie pour sa distraction légendaire, il avait un travail hyper important à remettre et bien sur il n'y a pensé qu'hier, donc comme ce travail est à remettre lundi il doit bossé tout le week end pour être sur de le remettre à temps !

-Cet Emmet on ne le changera jamais ! on y va ?

-Ouaip, je sais que tu meurs d'envie de revoir ta Bella ! dit-elle en rigolant.

Nous rejoignîmes les autres qui était entrain de discuter entre eux. Je cherchais Bella du regard, lorsque je la vis entrain de parler avec un type, qui l'a collait un peu trop selon moi.

**Fin de la première partie**

**Alors vous en pensez quoi? j'attends vos avis avec impatience ^^**

**Ps: lien de la robe de Bella sur mon profile**

**Info: j'ai eu l'idée d'une fic, survivants, le résumé est sur mon profile, j'avais envie de la coécrire avec quelqu'un donc si ça vous dit, tenez moi au courant**

**bisoux**

**Rosabella**


	11. NA

Salut salut

Et non ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre et je m'en excuse !

Je suis navrée de vous avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps sans explications.

Alors par ou commencé, ben dans un premier temps, si je n'ai pas posté, c'est parce que j'étais prise par mes cours, les examens et tout ça, ce qui est encore le cas d'ailleurs.

En gros je refais ma deuxième année de licence et il faut que je bosse pour valider mon semestre si je veux aller en licence pro.

Mais bon la principale raison qui m'empêche d'écrire, est mon ordi. Quel est le problème me direz-vous ? Si je vous laisse cette note c'est qu'il fonctionne ? Ben vous avez raison le truc c'est que mon écran est cassé a 90%, les 10% restant me permette juste de travaillé au minimum, et ce n'est pas très agréable d'écrire dans ces conditions.

Enfin bref, tout cela pour vous dire que j'ai décidé de mettre mes fics en pause pour l'instant, je sais que d'autres auteurs l'on fait également, je suis navré de faire partie du lot, mais bon je n'ai pas trop le choix.

Je vais essayé de m'avancé durant les vacs (je vais essayer de prêter celui de ma sœur^^), et voir si je peux vous livrer de nouveau chapitre.

J'insiste je n'abandonne pas mes fics, du moins MON PREDATEUR et ART ET DESILLUSION.

Encore désolée, j'espère que vous me comprenez

Gros Bisoux

Rosabella


End file.
